When the Sea Flies
by Minerakf
Summary: The 7 have finally defeated Gaea. Spirits are high now that Leo is back with Calypso. 17 days after Gaea's defeat, it is Percy's 17th birthday. Him and Annabeth celebrate by going on a date. But the date goes terribly wrong. Percy has been captured by Erasers from the School! Scared and confused, he wakes up in a weird place where they do horrible things to children.
1. The Flame Rises

The 7 have finally defeated Gaea. Spirits are high now that Leo is back with Calypso. 17 days after Gaea's defeat, it is Percy's 17th birthday. Him and Annabeth celebrate by going on a date. But the date goes terribly wrong. Percy captured by Erasers from the School! Scared and confused, he wakes up in a weird place where they do horrible things to children. Then a 6 year old girl with wings is put in the cage next to him, and he will soon find out what is means to feel pain. In this epic Maximum Ride- Percy Jackson Crossover, there will be tons of action, and unlike other authors, I will try to update several times a week, maybe even 2 chapters in a day sometimes. Feel free to yell in the comments if you want more 'NOOOWWW!' :P I hope you enjoy. Also, don't ask for Fang/Max yet because I'm trying to stay true to the plot up to a point. They're only friends at first. But definitely look forward to some Percibeth. Gosh that sound so dumb. Also, I probably won't take most suggestions on changes to the plot, but I will take some minor stuff like POV preferences, minor happenings, or REALLLLLY GOOOOOD ideas. Also, the rule is, don't be mean on reviews, and NEVER EVER EVER ... EEEEEVVVEER ask for Percy/Max. I might have a heart attack, and then how would I update the story. Not Happening Guys. Percy belongs with Annabeth, end of story. Annnywaayyss, ENJOY! :D

 **Percy:**

I can't believe he's dead. Everything is so quiet without him. Travis and Connor are devastated. They haven't pranked anyone for almost three weeks now. I think it's a new record. After everything was settled and the wounded taken care of, the cabins made burial shrouds for their dead.

Annabeth felt that Leo deserved a shroud better than what Hephaestus's cabin could sew, and she figured his could take a bit longer to make because we weren't going to actually bury him since we never found the body. Gods, he was too young to die. Just thinking of his stupid jokes, how he always tried to lighten the mood... I don't even want to think about it.

Annabeth got her whole cabin to help make Leo's shroud. I don't know what it will be. Annabeth wouldn't let me in when I came to offer my help. Piper and Hazel helped too. They always come out of the Athena cabin with tears in their eyes. Makes you wonder how much they are working, and how much they are crying. It would explain why it has taken over a week to make.

Finally the night came when we would bury his shroud. Everyone was sitting around the campfire. It was a miserable ashy color. Even after the prophecy hinted that either Jason or Leo might die, I never really believed that it could happen. Leo was invincible in our eyes. He could make his way out of any catastrophe. It was so hard to accept that he was just... gone...

Annabeth lay her head down and sobbed on my shoulder. Piper and Hazel were sharing a tissue box, while Jason and Frank tried to hold back the tears. Frank finally couldn't take it anymore. His defenses came crashing down, and he wailed like a dying seal. I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I held Annabeth tightly, as if trying to protect her from the pain.

Jason stepped up to the fire, and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up with tear-streaked faces and waited for him to start speaking. But there was silence. Jason stood there, head bowed, silently weeping for his fallen friend. I felt so bad for the poor guy. I've never seen him put so low. "I-I, I'm s-sorry," Jason whispered as he returned to his seat. Piper stood up, sniffling, and went forward.

"H-He, He was o-our-our best f-f-friend," she said in between sobs.

At this, she wailed and collapsed on the ground. Jason rushed forward and helped her off the stage. Hazel and Frank went to the fire, and Hazel cleared her throat, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Look," she said. "I barely knew except for the week or so we spent on the Argo II. In fact, he started off by firing on my beloved camp. But now we know that it was not his doing. So I say he's blameless. And he has done enough good in his life to earn him Elysium ten times. He should be honored for generations to come." She stopped and sniffled. "Leo was a friend to all of us and we will miss him greatly." As she stepped off the stage, everyone was silent for a minute, honoring Leo's memory. Then, out of the silence, a voice cheerfully said, "Bravo, bravo, well done Miss Hazel, that was very touching, almost made me cry." Everyone's eyes flew open. Hazel cried out, "Leo?!" There was a sound like trashcans being flattened as a giant bronze dragon lumbered into the firelight, his eyes aglow with flames. Leo was on his back with a pretty girl holding onto his waist. Leo smiled at the awestruck campers, fist pumped the air, and shouted, "Who's the Super-Sized McSHIZZLE?!"

The campers went absolutely wild.

 **Jason:**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Festus lumbered in with a perfectly intact Leo on his back. It couldn't be possible. Leo and Festus HAD to have died in that massive explosion, and both looked like they were brand new. Festus didn't have a single scratch on him.

Everyone surged toward him, and someone started chanting, "Valdez! Valdez! Valdez!" The entire camp was screaming and cheering. The campfire was bright purple and blazed twenty feet into the sky. I smiled and lifted Leo onto my shoulder. Percy helped me. I noticed that he kept casting uneasy glances at the girl that had come with Leo. He acted as if he knew her. He had this mixture of sadness, guilt, and happiness on his face. I wondered who the girl was. I guess I could ask him later.

The party went late into the night. Chiron told the harpies to go to the crows. I have never seen Chiron happier in my entire life. He busted out his CDs, but decided not to play them after the entire camp groaned in harmony. Finally, at around midnight, everyone started trudging back to their cabins. I walked the empty cabin that represented Zeus. Only about a month ago, I had slept in the little nook that was out of Hippie Zeus's line of vision. It felt like a different lifetime. I would really miss the Argo II's little cozy rooms. Right now, it was parked in Bunker 9. I would also miss Hazel and Frank, who would leave soon. Reyna and the other Romans had already left a couple days ago. I knew I belonged at camp, but I also Really needed an upgraded cabin. I was still using a sleeping bag on the cold hard tiles, and after two weeks, my back was already stiff as a board. I really needed to talk to Chiron about installing a bed. And carpeting. I am so happy that Leo is alive. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Now everything was perfect.

 **Percy:**

The second the girl behind Leo caught my eye, I gasped. It was Calypso! She gave me a look that said, "We'll talk about it later." She seemed to sense my uneasiness, and gave me a small smile. Had she forgiven me?

That night, Leo passed me and Annabeth as we were on the way to my cabin. The gods finally had given Annabeth permission to sleep in Poseidon's cabin with me and Tyson after the third time I nearly flooded the camp. Hey, don't look at me that way! I didn't do it on purpose! I had had another one of my many nightmares about Tartarus. The only thing that kept them away was having Annabeth around.

Annabeth ran and hugged Leo again, as if checking to make sure he really was there. Leo stumbled back sputtering.

"Ok! Ok! I get it. Everyone is happy that Uncle Leo is back. But enough with the hugs already Annabeth!" Leo cried out. Calypso appeared out of the shadows and took Leo's hand.

"Calypso..." I said. "Hello Percy," Calypso said cheerfully. I wonder where in the world she had been when Leo had met her. I figured she had gone somewhere in the states, and Leo had been in like, Greece and stuff.

"Where did you find Calypso?" I asked Leo. Leo gave me a surprised look that quickly turned into a look a hatred. I had never seen Leo look this angry before.

"Uh, what's his deal?" I muttered to Annabeth.

"No clue," she whispered back.

Calypso grabbed Leo's arm before he could throw fireballs at me. What was this all about?

"Percy Jackson," Leo said, "I found her in exactly the same place you did. Where you left her."

All the color drained out of my face. I had requested that she be let free after the Titan War, and Zeus had agreed. I figured he kept his promise and let her go.

"B-b-but," I stammered.

"But what?" snarled Leo.

"After the Titan War, I asked Zeus to set her free and he agreed to. "

Leo stepped back in shock and Calypso whispered, her face pale, "You remembered me?"

"Of course I did! I couldn't just leave you there!"

"Percy, I'm sorry for overreacting. I didn't know..."

"It's fine man," I said. "Man, Calypso, I'm so sorry. I thought you had been free for months now." Calypso smiled a sad smile, and then I realized something.

How had Leo gotten her off the island? I know how he found it the first time. I understood what Piper had said about him being launched into the sky and coming back a different person now. He had found Calypso's island. But how had he gotten back? Suddenly, Leo laughed.

"Percy, the look on your face is hilarious," he said, snickering. "I can practically see the gears turning in your head. You've got your thinking face on. Hahahaha"

"Well, yeah. I was wondering how you found her a second time, and how you got her off the island. Also, major question, we still don't how you survived being blown up by a giant missile!"

"Here's the story summed up for you. I found a thingy that the gnome men had. It was Hercules's thing he had made to find Calypso again and rescue her. When I got launched, I had it in my tool belt. All it needed to actually work was a crystal from the island. So, I took the crystal when I left. Then, when we got the magical healing stuff, I rebuilt Festus, poured it in him, and let myself go KaBOOM. Then Festus gave me magical healing stuff and I go find Calypso with the crystal thingy. And now I'm here."

I didn't know how to take that all in at once. "That's brilliant Leo," I said. "Well me and Annabeth are pretty tired since it's like, midnight or something. See you in the morning." We all went our separate ways and then we, well, we just passed out.


	2. The Bird Battle

Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

 **Percy:**

The second my eyes closed, I plunged into a dream. I was looking at a house perched precariously on a steep cliff. There were six birds perched on the cliff. They were all hawks, but only one of them was normal colored. The two largest ones were the size of Roman eagles. One of them was brown with white speckles, and the other was pitch black. There was a light gray one who's eyes didn't look right. I think it was blind. One was chocolate colored, and another was light, creamy brown. The smallest one, which was a little bit bigger than a regular hawk, was pure white.

I didn't know what to make of this dream. You see, demigod dreams normally have important meanings. I had no clue what weird colored hawks was supposed to symbolize. As I stood there pondering, the hawks just sat absolutely still, staring at each other. I thought they were acting kinda funny for hawks. Then, out of nowhere, the little white one shrieked loudly. I looked around, sensing danger. The large one with brown and white wings spun around just as a wolf leapt out of the woods, claws outstretched.

The weird thing? The hawk didn't fly away. Instead, it attacked the wolf with equal enthusiasm. The other hawks came after the wolf as well, and it looked like they were going to win. But a dozen more wolves leapt from the trees, and each hawk engaged in battle with several wolves. They were seriously outnumbered now.

The wolves quickly took out the one that looked blind, and the one who was chocolate colored. Then, the black one was thrown against a tree, and the creamy colored one was cuffed hard in the head. The big brown one screeched in agony as it received a glancing blow to the head. It fell limp to the ground.

The little white bird had gotten several wounds already, and when the three remaining wolves ganged up on it, it never stood a chance. Screaming in defiance, it lashed out at the largest wolf, who easily took the tiny thing in his mouth. The three wolves raced off into the woods taking the struggling hawk with them. Then, I heard a growl behind me. I whipped around, pulling out Riptide, but I was too slow. The weight of the wolf pinned me to the ground, and his claws tore into my chest.

 **Max:**

I woke up sweating, after another one of my nightmares about the school. I was being chased by Erasers yet again. I forced myself out of bed, threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, and plodded to the kitchen. Nobody else was up yet. Good. I could enjoy some quiet time before Nudge woke up. Nudge is the blabbermouth of the family. We call it the Nudge Channel: ALL Nudge, ALL the time!

"Good morning Max..." said Gazzy from behind me. I turned around to see the sleepy eight year behind me. Iggy followed close behind. He started making eggs and bacon for breakfast. Kind of embarrassing that he can cook better than I can when he's BLIND.

I went to wake up Angel and Nudge, but found them already awake. Nudge was babbling about some fashion magazine she had found recently, and Angel looked like she was about to explode. She crinkled up her forehead in concentration, and Nudge stopped mid-sentence.

"What was I talking about again?" she asked, looking confused. "Never mind that. Hi Max! I'm so glad you're up. I was just talking to Angel about that new fashion magazine you got me, and, well, look," She handed me the magazine and pointed excitedly at a fancy scarf wrapped around a girl's neck.

"See! Isn't it like, so adorable! I must have that scarf! Look down here. It says you can get them at the mall down here! And plus, it's on sale for 50% off!" she squealed.

"Nudge, sweetie, first of all, we can't go walking into a mall just to get you a scarf. Second, scarves are dangerous, so that's a definite no," I said, frowning.

"How are scarves dangerous?" asked Nudge, her lips turning down in a pout.

"When Erasers pull them and break your neck."

"Ugh, fine, whatever," said Nudge, rolling her eyes.

We enjoyed a delicious breakfast, as usual. In the middle of my third omelet, a rank smell filled the room. "Eew, Gazzy!" cried Nudge, her face stuffed with omelet. Iggy coughed and pretended to be choking. I rolled my eyes

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy," I told him.

Fang just stood up and said he was going outside. We all followed, relieved to have an excuse to breathe the fresh air. I unfolded my tawny wings and let them soak in the sun. Angel followed my example. Fang did too, but I doubted he would be able to get a tan. He was the palest person I'd ever seen. Not that that was a bad thing...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Angel screamed "Look out Max!" and flew like a bullet at me. I whipped around as she zoomed past me, her feet connecting with an Eraser's jaw. He had been about to pounce on me. The School had finally found us...

A dozen more Erasers came running from the woods, their hands morphing into claws, and their faces turning into furry snouts with long fangs and gleaming red eyes. Saliva dripped from their maws as they launched themselves, claws outstretched, at the flock. My Family!

I screamed in rage, and charged at them. Fang delivered a roundhouse kick to one of them, leaving it holding its head in pain. Angel delivered several quick jabs to another. I grabbed two of them and bashed their heads together. I heard a scream, and whirled around. Iggy was limp on the ground, blood pouring from a gash in his head. An Eraser was about to finish him off. I raced toward him and clapped my hands over his ears. He howled in pain as his eardrums burst. One of the Erasers was being punched repeatedly by Nudge, but looked more annoyed than hurt. As I watched, he threw her against the rock, and she was out cold. I screamed and launched myself into the air. I spiraled towards him, knocking him off the cliff with my wings.

That's when Fang yelped. I whipped my head around. He had gotten slashed across his chest pretty bad. He had a black eye, and several hundred cuts. Probably because he was taking on four Erasers at once.

They had him cornered. I raced towards him, and then suddenly I was flat on the ground, all the air gone from my lungs. I must have tripped. How heroic of me. I watched, dazed, as Gazzy bellowed and lunged at one of the Erasers fighting Fang. The Eraser backhanded him so hard I saw teeth fly out, and Gazzy tumbled to the ground. Angel was fighting three of them.

"Wouldn't it be nice just to walk off the cliff?" she said, very persuasively.

One of them actually listened to her. He plummeted to his death, screaming. The other two growled, and shook their heads. She kept telling them to do stupid things like turn in a circle, or walk in slow motion. The commands only worked for a second or two, and she was starting to sweat.

I tried to push myself to my feet, but my ankle screamed in protest. I think I had broken it. Juuuuust great. I turned my attention back to Fang. He had taken out all but one of the Erasers.

Then, the Eraser caught Fang by the arm, whipped him over his head and slammed him into a tree. I screamed as Fang dropped like a stone, blood seeping into the pine needles. Angel was getting tired and running out of ideas. I tried to hobble over to her, but one push from an Eraser and I was back on my face. Broken ankles suck.

The Eraser who had been fighting fang was the biggest of the bunch. Now that he ganged up on Angel, she stood no chance.

"Angel! On your left! Incoming!" I screamed as the big brute launched himself at my baby. She turned, arms thrown up to protect herself, but she was too slow. With a crash, Angel and the Eraser landed in a heap on the ground. Angel stared up at the sky, dazed. The Eraser picked her up like she was a rag dog, and stuff her in a bag. Angel squirmed and struggled, but it was useless trying to fight a bag.

"Angel!" I screamed. As the Erasers bounded past, I grabbed hold of the leader's legs and held on for all I was worth. The Eraser bend down and ripped my hand off his leg, scratching my hand up horribly in the process. I bellowed and hauled myself to my feet, despite the screaming pain in my ankle. I spread my wings and soared at the Eraser, who was unaware that I was up again. I tackled him from behind, trying to get at the bag thrown over his shoulder.

The eraser threw the bag on the ground, turned around, and punched me in the nose so hard I passed out. In my subconscious, I heard Angel cry out, "Max!" Then everything went black.


	3. A Birthday Gone Bad

Chapter Three! Woop Woop! This chapter is unique because it provides character POVs that are quite rare to a story like this. Get ready for Grover and Blackjack's POVs.

 **Percy:**

"Percy. Percy. Percy!"

I jolted upright and nearly brained Annabeth. She had been shaking me trying to wake me up. I don't know why. It was like, five o'clock. I groaned, and whined, "Why are you waking me up this early?"

"Because it's your birthday Seaweed Brain!" she said smiling.

"My birthday?" I repeated stupidly.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," she said, and pulled me into a kiss.

"Come on Percy, Blackjack and Porkiepie are waiting." She hopped off my bed and ran out the door. It took a minute for my brain to process what she had said. Blackjack was waiting? Wait, we were going somewhere? What was wrong?

Finally my brain decided to start working properly. Annabeth had planned something for my birthday and we were going to ride the pegasi there.

"Wow, you do have everything figured out don't you?" I panted after I caught up with Annabeth. Wait, don't say it: "Athena always has a plan."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl," I said giddily.

She giggled and shouted, "Race you there!" She took off sprinting for the stables.

"Oh no you don't" I shouted, and chased after her.

I glanced to my side and saw the creek that went into the woods. The creek that healed me exactly five years ago. I felt like I had lived an entire live time in those five years. Then, an idea popped into my head.

I glanced up at Annabeth, blonde ponytail bobbing as she ran, and reached out for the water. Immediately, the water responded. I stopped running and raised my hand above my head. A lot of water rushed up out of the creek, forming a giant hand.

Annabeth glanced over and saw the hand. She laughed and ran faster. I maneuvered the hand over to her, scooped her up in my palm, and pulled her back towards me.

I jumped into the hand beside Annabeth. The water created a sphere around us. "You are such a cheater!" she said, laughing. "I can't beat you when I'm in a giant sphere made of wa..."

I just pulled her into a kiss, and that shut her up. When we pulled away, she was still laughing.

"Let's go now," she said. I started to release my water sphere, but then I had a good idea. I know, you're thinking, when has Percy Jackson EVER had a good idea, but seriously, this was a great idea!

"Wait a second," I said. I concentrated, and felt a rumbling in my gut. I had never tried to do something this complicated before. Besides, it would be a stretch, considering I was trying to make machinery out of water. Go ahead, sue me.

 _Hephaestus, Umm, could you help here? I have a machinery problem I need help with._

Apparently Hephaestus heard my prayer, and was in a good mood, because suddenly we were sitting in luxury chairs made from water. Annabeth was facing a steering wheel made from water as well. I didn't know how this could possibly work, but it was worth a try.

Annabeth looked at me as if I had grown three heads. She put her foot on the pedal. The water pod zoomed forward and crashed into the nearest tree. The water jiggled, but we didn't feel a thing.

"Wow..." said Annabeth. It took a lot to impress my girlfriend, so I was pretty pleased with myself.

"Yeah, got a little help from Hephaestus on that one," I laughed.

"Hahaha. Why do the controls of this thing look like the helicopter control r in Falcon 9, joystick and everything?"

"I don't know, that was just the first thing that came into mind." Annabeth laughed and took hold of the joystick. I felt my stomach leave my body as the pod zoomed into the air, and up over the Long Island Sound. Annabeth laughed, and said, "Well, I think we are going to be a bit early because this thing has horsepower."

"No. Blackjack has horsepower. This has Percy-Power." I said seriously.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

And with that, she thrust the joystick all the way forward, and we rocketed through the air. Zeus couldn't do a thing, because I had never left the water.

We went a long ways. Like, a really long ways. It took until eleven o'clock to get there. We had gone all the way to the California coast.

We stopped by and said hi to the Romans. Dakota spewed out his Koolaid when I walked in. We all had a good laugh about that one later. Annabeth took me to see the Golden Gate Bridge. Then, I taught Annabeth how to surf. She fell off most of the time, and came up sputtering for air.

Once, just for fun, I stepped off the surfboard to see what would happen. To Annabeth's surprise I just stayed on top of the curling wave, and rode it all the way back in without my board. It felt awesome, I'll tell you that.

It was approaching five by the time we finally called it a day, and went up to the beach restaurant to grab some dinner. When we finished inhaling the meal, we went to get in the pod, but it was missing. I could have sworn she parked it right beside the tree in the lot across the street from the restaurant. But my water pod was nowhere to be found.

Great. What were we going to do now? Annabeth frowned and said, "Well, we could always call Blackjack."

"Right, good idea," I said.

I did my best New Yorker taxi-cab whistle. We waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. I frowned and tried again. Five more minutes passed, and still no sign of my favorite horse.

"Why isn't he coming?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know... Something must have happened."

 **Blackjack:**

I heard Percy calling for me. Sounded like he was in California. He had Annabeth with him. I called over to Porkpie, "Hey Porkpie, looks like we need to get Percy out of another sticky situation." Porkpie shrugged, and said, "As long as I don't have to carry that Cyclops again. He almost broke my back!" "Na," I said. "He's only got Annabeth with him." "Okay, let's go then."

We took to the air. As we soared over the boundaries of camp, I suddenly saw a flash off to my left. Then, another one. I paused, hovering in midair. Porkpie ran into me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know dude, " I said.

Suddenly, I heard a whistling noise off to our right. I turned to look just as a net hit me and Porkpie. We tumbled out of the sky and landed in a heap near the Big House.

"Ouch!" complained Porkpie. "I think I broke a rib!"

"Shut it Porkpie. You didn't break a rib. Now stop flailing around. Someone will find us soon enough," I said.

I wasn't scared of the fact that someone had just shot us out of the sky. I was scared of that person's reason to prevent me from getting to Percy. Percy was in danger. I could feel it in my hooves.

 **Percy:**

"Well, we could IM back to camp," Annabeth suggested.

"Right," I felt in my pocket for a drachma, but all I had was mortal cash. "Darn it. I don't have any drachmas on me. You got one?"

She reached inside her pockets and fished out a drachma.

"Now, where do we find a rainbow?"

"I dunno..." I said.

"Over there, look!" she pointed at a gift shop window. One of the objects in the window was a glass prism. She raced off toward the shop and in her excitement, accidently handed the cashier the drachma instead of cash.

The cashier looked very confused. I was wondering if we would be able to make a good enough rainbow with a tiny prism, when I felt a rough hand grab my arm. Something sharp jabbed into my neck. I cried out, and spun around to face my attacker. It was a mortal. A plain old mortal.

He was holding an empty syringe. Within seconds, I was on my knees, my vision swimming. The man threw me over his shoulder and ran towards a van. The last thing I saw as I was stuffed in the van, before my vision disappeared completely, was a shocked Annabeth running out of the shop door and at the weird men, who suddenly looked like werewolves. Then I blacked out.

 **Grover:**

I was on my way to the Big House. A nymph all the way from Asia was here to see me. She represented China. Ohh, China made me so mad, I could bleat! Polluting the clean air, those filthy rats. I wanted to strangle all of them for what they did to Pan. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I tripped over the two horses on the ground in front of me.

It was Porkpie and Blackjack! They were under a heavy metallic net.

"Umm, why are you under a net?" I asked.

"We got shot out of the sky by a sniper!" Porkpie told me.

"It wasn't a sniper you idiot," said Blackjack.

"I heard the boss call, so me and Porkpie were going to go pick him up, when a net flew at us from that direction. This was about an hour ago, at like five. So please can you get us out from under this net?!"

"Of course!" I said. I helped lifted the heavy metal links off of the two Pegasi.

"Ahh, much better," said Blackjack. "Now, where was I? Oh right. I think Percy's in trouble. I gotta go dude. Porkpie, let's fly. Grover, tell Chiron what happened.

Blackjack took off, with Porkpie in close pursuit. Percy was in trouble? It had only been 17 days since he helped defeat Gaea. That kid needed a break! What was it going to be this time. Only the gods knew...


	4. A Prophecy is Spoken

Chapter 4! Yeah! I told you I love writing, and I would be writing several chapters a week, and I always keep my promises. So yeah. READ on and ENJOY! Btw, this chapter is reaalllly long, and all from Annabeth's POV. Sorry 'bout that.

 **Annabeth:**

I couldn't believe he was gone! We had only had 17 days and he was gone again! These weird wolf men came and shoved him in a truck and drove off. I was now stuck in California. I could go to Camp Jupiter and ask to borrow a Pegasus I guess.

But Percy was gone! I literally couldn't believe it. I screamed in outrage and kicked the nearest bench. That was a dumb move on my part. I said some choice curse words in Greek, and hopped on one foot. People were staring at me. I didn't care.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't have planned something so crazy like this, he would have never gotten caught. If I would have reacted faster, I could have stopped them. When I curled up in a ball, my head in my lap, I cried my heart out. Did the gods have no mercy?! Hadn't we suffered enough. We had been through Tartarus and defeated Gaea for gods sake.

When I closed my eyes, I saw him, arms outstretched, reaching toward me, fear in his eyes, as the monster threw him into the van. The scene played over and over again in my head. I couldn't lose him. No. No. No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I probably sat there for hours, wailing and looking like a complete idiot. I was still sobbing and moaning when I heard something go thump beside me. _Let them take me_ , I though bitterly. _Let them take me to wherever he is. I don't care what they do to me. I would jump into Tartarus again to keep him company._ Then, a horse neighed, and I heard a second thump. I looked up, and there was Blackjack.

He looked at me curiously, and then whinnied as if to say, "Where's Percy?"

"A little too late for that," I said angrily. "Where were you?" Blackjack bowed his head and nickered softly.

"It's okay Blackjack," I said, regretting the cruel words. I hopped on his back, and he zipped off toward Camp Half Blood at full speed.

When we finally reached Camp Half Blood, it was nine o'clock. Blackjack collapsed, exhausted from the hard work. Porkpie had went slower, so he still wasn't here yet.

We landed by the campfire since that's where everyone was at the time. I heard Chiron saying, "Piper, I'm sure Blackjack and Porkpie found them. There's no need to panic. We just need to..."

"Find Percy," I said.

Chiron must not have heard what I said, because he said, "See, there's Annabeth right now." He frowned, and asked, "Where's Percy?"

"Kidnapped," I said, and started crying all over again. There was a collective gasp from all of the campers, and Hazel rushed up to comfort me. There was mass chaos throughout the campers, with people shouting and asking questions. "By who?" "When?" "I'm awake mother!" (That one was Clovis)

Chiron banged his hoof on the stone tiles. Everyone fell silent. He cleared his throat, and said, "Well this is an unfortunate turn of events. I think we need more information before we panic though. Annabeth, what happened specifically?"

I stood up, and faced the campers, tears still leaking from my bloodshot eyes. I told them how he had made the water pod, and we had gone to California to visit Camp Jupiter, and go surfing together. "We had just finished eating dinner, and we couldn't find the water pod. Percy tried to call Blackjack, but it didn't work. So we were going to..."

"Hold up!" shouted Grover. "Annabeth, the reason why Blackjack and Porkpie never came was because someone knocked them out of the sky with a net!"

I gasped and so did several others. "Who would do that?!" asked Hazel, enraged.

Chiron stomped his hoof again. "Annabeth, please continue."

"Well, we decided to IM back to camp, and I saw a glass prism in a shop window. When I went to go buy the prism, these mortal guys came up and tranquilized Percy.

The campers gasped, and Hazel started crying. "The stuffed him in the back of a van and when I ran out of the shop, they started to change into werewolves or something."

Chiron looked like he was going to faint. "What happened then?" he asked.

"I attacked them with my sword, but they knocked it out of my hand. They were incredibly strong. They got in the van before I could recover my senses, and, and, they drove away." I wailed, and fell onto my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Hazel patted my shoulder, and said, "There, there, there. It's going to be okay. We'll find him again,"

The campers pretty much freaked out. In the middle of the chaotic scene, there was a sudden flash. A giant boom followed right after. After our eyes cleared, I realized that Jason had summon a lightning bolt. He shouted, "CALM! DOWN!"

That shut everyone up.

"Look," he said. "I don't know who kidnapped Percy, or what they want, but I know this. Percy is a strong guy, and we're demigods for goodness sake. We have survived a Titan war, Gaea's awakening, and I'll eat Zeus's beard if we are going to freak out over this."

"You'll eat Zeus's beard?" Leo asked confused. I noticed he was wearing a pile of rags. He must have caught on fire in the middle of the pandemonium.

"Shut up Leo, I'm serious right now," Jason scolded. "We'll find Percy. We always do. We're half-bloods for gods sake!"

"He's right," said Chiron. "We will need to consult the oracle."

Rachel stood up. "I think I feel a prophecy coming alon..."

She suddenly jerked, her back rigid. Her eyes glowed, and green smoke poured from her mouth.

"Here we go," said Leo.

"Shhh!" Hazel hissed.

Rachel coughed, and then she rasped:

 _When the earth has fallen, and flames rise again,_

 _Angels shall arise from mortal sin,_

 _17 days after the feast of Spes,_

 _The heroes face another quest,_

 _The sea snatched from wisdom's hands,_

 _Taken away to the waterless lands,_

 _The birds must be freed from the School,_

 _Where mortals labor under witchs' rule_

 _When mortal, god, and beast become one,_

 _Wolves and Whitecoats have not yet won,_

 _Six shall go, and bring back seven more,_

 _The secrets they hold shall open the door,_

 _A new threat arises, stronger than before,_

 _Listen to the Voice or blood will pour_

Rachel gasped, and fell to the ground in a faint.

"That, my friends, was the longest prophecy Camp Half Blood has ever heard," Chiron said.

"What does it mean? The birds must be freed from the school? Are they like, class pets?" asked Leo.

"I don't know," I said. "When the earth has fallen... well, we've beaten Gaea."

"And flames rise again, that me," offered Leo.

"I guess, but what does Angels arising have to do with this?" said Jason. "Last time it talked about an angel, it was talking about Nico. Does this have anything to do with Nico?"

"I don't think so," I said. "It says Angels not Angel,"

"17 days after the feast of Spes, that would be today, Percy's birthday!" said Piper. "And it specifically says we need a quest."

"The sea snatched away from wisdom's hands," I said. "That's Percy being kidnapped from me."

"And waterless lands, that would be a desert right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. So Percy is in a desert somewhere, probably in California or somewhere near there," said Hazel.

"That school part bothers me..." said Nico. That couldn't be good.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I think the Angels and Birds are the same thing. And I have a feeling that it's not a school, it's The School." The way he said it sounded ominous. I shivered, and said, "It says that mortals are working for witches there. I think that line is pretty obvious."

"Mortal and god would be half-blood, but mortal, god, and beast?"

"A werewolf demigod?" Leo suggested. I shuddered and Hazel said, "Those werewolves, maybe they were demigods."

"No," I said. "They were completely mortal."

"The next line mention wolves," said Jason. "But, if you say they were mortal, I believe you."

"What do white coats have anything to do with this?" asked Leo.

"Who knows?" said Piper. "It says, six shall go. There are seven of us, and missing Percy, that gives us six."

"Okay, so I think that figures out who will go on the quest. Any objections?" I said.

No-one answered.

"Okay, so we're going to bring back seven more. It doesn't say whether one of them is Percy," said Frank.

"You're right, we just have to hope," said Piper.

A tear ran down my cheek, and Hazel gave me a hug.

"Great. A new threat arises," Leo groans. "stronger than before..." Callypso said. "I hope that doesn't mean Gaea is rising again."

"No," Chiron said. "Gaea has been sent back into a very deep sleep. It is something else."

"And the last line," I said. "Listen to the voice. What voice? And if we don't listen to this voice, blood will pour? That doesn't sound good at all."

"No," said Hazel. "It definitely does not sound good..." Oh gods, if Percy got killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.


	5. Treadmills and Torture

Chapter 4! Thanks for the support! I hope you like how I'm doing the story. Special shout-out to TrueTeal for the nice comment!

 **Max:**

I jolted upright, and immediately regretted it. My head swam, and I almost passed out again. I took a deep breath, and counted to three. OK, much better now. I looked around me. Fang was moaning, clutching his head. So was Gazzy. And... well you get the point. We had all suffered head injuries. Suddenly, I remembered: Angel. "Fang!" I shouted. "What? We're not at the school, they just left us here. What's the big deal?"

"Fang! They took Angel!"

"Angel?" asked Gazzy dazedly.

"Angel?!" cried Iggy. "We've got to go save her!"

"My head hurts so much..." Gazzy groaned.

"Shut up Gazzy," said Nudge.

"Watch it Nudge, this is my sister we're talking about here!" shouted Gazzy. He winced, and pressed against his temples. I can imagine he had a pretty bad headache. We all did, but he got hit really bad. Almost as bad as Fang. He was gritting his teeth. Nothing like good old tree trunk to give you a migraine.

"Okay, " I said. "Here's the plan: Me, Nudge, and Fang go rescue Angel. Gazzy and Iggy stay at the house on the off chance that she escapes and comes back here."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Gazzy. "She's MY sister!"

"You just don't want me to come because I'm blind!" complained Iggy.

"You're right Iggy. I'm sorry, but you'll slow us down in combat. You can fly fine around here, because you know your way, but we'll be flying in foreign territory."

"Fine, Captain Bossypants," said Iggy.

"What about me?" cried Gazzy.

"You need to stay with Iggy okay?!" I said.

"Come on!"

"Gazzy..."

"Oh alright. I'll stay here with Iggy."

"Good boy. Let's go," I shouted.

The three of us launched ourselves off the cliff, and headed in the direction of the school, flying at top speed.

 **Percy:**

Ugh. I felt like I'd been run over by a hellhound fifteen times. I sat up groggily and blinked in the bright light. I was on a cool, hard surface. As my vision cleared, I realized I was staring at a cage door. I was in a cage. A freaking cage! How humiliating.

There were several other cages in a line beside mine. I looked around my own cage. It was meant for a large dog. I couldn't even stand up in it. I could almost touch the sides if I extended my arms, and I was JUST able to lie down, with my feet crammed against the door.

I wasn't in my Camp Half Blood T-shirt anymore. Someone had changed me into a plain white shirt and shorts. I noticed that there wasn't a speck of color in this place. Everything was shades of black and white. I felt for Riptide, and was relieved that it was still there. But my bead necklace from camp was gone. Instead, a little wire was fastened round my neck. I couldn't believe it! The trident from my first year at camp, the maze from my fourth, that necklace was made of memories, memories that had just been stolen from me. I felt like I had been amnesiafied by Hera all over again.

Immediately, my though switched to Annabeth. Had she been caught too? Where was she? Was she hurt? Did camp know yet? Was anyone coming for me? As hundreds of questions swirled through my head, two locked into place: Where am I and who kidnapped me?

I sat in the cage for days it felt like. Okay, I'm exaggerating. But I was left in the cage for at least five hours without food, water, or a bathroom break. Finally, I resorted to doing my business through the bars of the cage. Hey, sue me, I really had to go!

My ADHD self was so bored by the time the men came I could scream. The door burst open and three burly men walked in. It had been almost a full two days without food and water. My mouth was so dry my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth when I tried to talk. My stomach had stopped complaining ages ago, like it had finally realized I wasn't going to feed it. I was really to kill anyone who walked in the door right now.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, rather rudely.

They just laughed cruelly and one took out a ring of keys. He unlocked my cage. The minute the door swung open, I was in action. I uncapped Riptide, and hoped that it killed them, since they were obviously mortal. Luckily, it did, and I managed to slice into one's chest before the other two started growing fur, and sprouting fang and claws. The wounded one yelped in pain, and ran out of the room. Coward.

The biggest of the two growled, "No so fast," as I lunged at him.

Suddenly, I was on the floor writhing in pain as electricity flowed through my neck. The wire necklace was a freaking shock collar! The jerks! They took my sword and threw it a chute that I assumed led to an incinerator. Nooooo! Riptide! I could only hope it returned to my pocket before the generator turned on.

They picked me up and practically had to drag me because my legs had turned to jelly. "Walk or we'll make you walk, Ugly #1 said, prodding me with the remote that shocked me. That got me moving. I never wanted shocked with that thing again. It was almost more painful than a few of the curses I had been given by the Arai in Tartarus.

They walked me down several different hallways, and my demigod brain instantly memorized the layout, planning my escape.

As if reading my mind, Ugly #2 said, "Don't even think about trying to escape. It's impossible." Yeah right. They all say it's impossible to escape them. Then they meet me.

As we walked, I looked through the windows into several different rooms. What I saw horrified me. In one room, there was a brain on a stick. It was covered in wires and sensors that led to a computer screen filling in answers to questions seeming on its own. Was that brain alive somehow?! I wanted to vomit when I saw the next room. There was a boy with horns lying in a cage. It looked a lot like my friend Grover. The poor boy was covered in bright red blisters, and was writhing in agony.

We finally reached a room. "In," ordered Ugly #1. I opened the door. Inside, a tall lady with a cruel look in her eyes, and an expression that said, "I can't wait to torture you!", greeted the wolf-men. "Is this subject B6?" she asked them. Subject B6? Had they brought her something? Then I realized that they were talking about me. I was subject B6. They had brought me to a lab, stripped me of my identity, and left me in a cage for two days without food or water.

I growled, "Who are you?"

The lady laughed, and said, "It talks,"

"Of course I talk. What is your problem lady?"

"Oh, it has an attitude. Well, that can be fixed. She pulled out a remote and pressed the button. I was on the floor again, clutching my neck, a scream issuing from my mouth. When the pain finally subsided, the evil woman told the wolf-men, "Do endurance testing today,"

The wolf-men growled, and dragged me out of the room. We came to a room with a treadmill. Ugly #1 prodded me with the stick, so I got on the treadmill. "Are you going to seriously make me run?" I asked. "I haven't had food or water in ages; I can't run!"

"You will, or you will suffer the consequences," said Ugly #2. He gave me a small shock to prove his point.

"Wow!" I said, my eyes widening. "That actually had four syllables! Good job man!" I said sarcastically. I probably shouldn't because it earned me another horrible shock.

The treadmill started moving so fast, I almost fell flat on my face. My legs were already jelly, and my head spun from the lack of water and the repeated shocks. I had to sprint to keep up with the treadmill, which just kept speeding up. Soon, I wouldn't be able to stay on anymore. It had been about ten minutes when I stumbled, and slowed down. The wolf man growled, and gave me a harsh shock. It was all I could do to keep from falling over. Somehow, I managed to stay up for a whole twenty more minutes. I received shocks every time I slowed down. Eventually, my legs became numb, and I couldn't hardly see anymore. My breath came in ragged gasps.

I stumbled, and I got a really bad shock. But I didn't care anymore. I couldn't feel anything. My legs crumpled, and my vision failed. I fell to the ground, senseless. I felt several giant shocks rack through my limp body, and I fell unconscious.


	6. Demigod, Meet Birdkid

Hi! I'm so happy to write again. Thanks for following me, RedRaven08, Wrendsor, Hooded Lord, and Sankrisid23! Also, thanks for the favorite, Hooded Lord. It means a lot to me. Happy you enjoyed the chapter TrueTeal. I'm astounded that this story already has 39 viewers! Here's another Percy POV, and a first Angel POV. Also, italics is all characters but Angel. Angel is in Bold.

 **Percy:**

My whole body was sore. I could barely move my head to look around my cage.

There was a small tray of mushy brownish stuff, and a cup of dirty water. I downed the water in a single gulp, not caring about the nasty aftertaste. It only made me even more thirsty, but at least my throat was wet for a while now. I poked at the brown stuff, and finally tried a bit. It tasted like it was made from monster guts. It possibly was.

When I finished eating the nasty stuff, the door opened, and the wolf-men brought in a small girl with light blonde hair. They shoved her in the cage beside me. When I looked closer, I was astounded to find a pair of large, white wings. They emerged from small rips in her shirt.

She was unconscious. I couldn't wait till she woke up, so I could have some company. Maybe she knew about this place.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she had wings. An hour or so later, the wolf-men came for me. They took me to the same lady. Then, they left the room. Me and the lady stood, eying each other. The lady took notes on a clipboard. She made me stand erect, slouch down, spin in a circle, jump, stick out my tongue, etc. It was awfully humiliating.

In the middle of nowhere, she said, "Perseus Jackson..."

I gasped, and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I've heard all about you. You and your camp, and your gods. Son of Poseidon..."

"How?!" I exclaimed, and she just smirked, and gave me an electric shock.

"I think we're done here," she said.

Then, she pulled out a walkie-talkie and called in the wolf-men.

"Another endurance test today," she said to them. Oh no. Not again. Thankfully, they didn't take me to the treadmill room. I didn't think this test would be any better though. They opened a door, and shoved me into a corridor that split off into two more. The door locked behind me. I walked forward, and took a right. This split off into three ways, and I realized I was in a maze.

I stopped and considered my options. This was too close to the labyrinth. I couldn't bear it. I screamed and kicked a wall, just hurting my toes. As I clutched my foot, I felt the floor getting warmer under my bare feet. It got warmer and warmer. It was started to get TOO warm in here. Then, I received a nasty shock. I sprinted through the maze, not caring what direction I took. If I slowed, I received a shock, and the heat was turned up faster. Right, left, right, right, left, right, straight, left, straight , right, right. The air was hard to breath, and the ground seared my feet. I was sweating like mad. My vision swam. I started seeing my friends at the end of tunnels. I ran towards them, only to have them disappear. My feet went numb, and my legs moved automatically. I fell to the floor, and got shocked several times. I struggled forward. Right, left, right, falling, shocked, straight, left, left, straight, falling, shocked, straight, left.

I took another right turn, and suddenly, I was out in the cool lab air. As the wolf men came in to get me, I fell into a dead faint.

 **Angel:**

I woke up panting. I looked around me. So it wasn't a nightmare after all. I really was back at the school. I screamed in rage and pounded the bars of my cage, sobbing. An Eraser came and gave me a cup of dirty water, and I gulped it down. Then I spit on the floor as he left.

He growled threateningly at me, but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Max would come for me. I wouldn't be left here. I couldn't be left here!

After an hour or so, staring at the ceiling, I decided to be rebellious and break the sinister quiet. I started singing songs I'd heard on the radio. My clear voice rang out and filled the room. An Eraser came in and told me to shut it, but I just ignored him and kept singing. I felt my happiness driving back the evil of these people, and pushing the darkness into the corners. Finally, I ran out of songs to sing. Another half an hour passed, and then the door opened. Three Eraser walked in. They were carrying a older boy. He was unconscious. After they threw him in the cage and left, I studied him. He looked about sixteen or seventeen. That was pretty old for here. I'd never seen him before in my previous time at the school, so he had to be new.

That was extremely odd, because most everyone here was a test tube baby.

He was handsome, but had a mischievous look to him. His black hair was unruly, and he was in shape. That's how she knew he was new. He had relatively sized muscles, and a tan, yet he still looked scrawny. I thought he was kind of cute actually. He smiled in his sleep, and I decided to be nosy. I don't know why I did it. I suppose I was just curious.

I closed my mind and concentrated. I heard voices. One was a girl's voice. It was girly, but intelligent sounding, "Seaweed Brain!" Seaweed brain? What the heck did that mean? Was that supposed to be an insult? She said it accusingly, but with a amused tone to her voice, like she was just teasing him. I heard another voice, this time, a high pitched boy's voice. " Ok! Ok! I get it. Everyone is happy that Uncle Leo is back," he said, agitatedly, but with mirth. The girl from before laughed, and so did another boy. I wondered if this was the boy lying in the cage beside me. Then, he shifted in his sleep, and I heard a cruel, but oddly sleepy sounding voice saying, "Such a valuable pawn. But do not fear, Percy Jackson. Come North! Your friends will die, yes. But I will preserve you for now. I have great plans for you." Angel shuddered. For some reason, she felt like this was far more evil than any whitecoat.

Suddenly, the boy shuddered, and woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked to see if the whitecoats had brought food yet. He didn't notice me yet. I concentrated and heard his thoughts in my mind.

 _Oh boy, I can't wait to see what they have planned for me today. Oh, the food is here. I better eat. Yuck, this stuff is nasty, but I'm hungry. This water tastes awful. Ugh. I'm still thirsty though. I'm so sick of being in this cage._

 **Hi. What's your name?** , I asked the boy.

The boy jumped, startled.

 **Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm in the cage beside you.**

He looked over and gasped. "How are you doing that?!" he asked incredulously.

"I can read minds," I said. "What's your name?"

"Percy. You can read my mind?!" he said, stunned.

"Yeah," I said. "Where did you come from? You must be new, because you still have a tan."

"Oh," said Percy. "Um... I was at a camp."

"Oh cool," I said. "I'm sorry you got caught.

I went into his mind. He was very nervous and confused. I would be too. He had been captured, not born here. This was obviously very traumatic for him. I also sensed he was hiding something from me. Something was different about him.

 _I can't tell her! She'd never believe me anyways. Although, she does have wings, so I guess she would believe more things than regular mortals. I doubt she'd see past the mist though. I'll ask her how she got the wings. Is she like, and angel or something?_

"No, I'm not an angel," I said. "But my name IS Angel."

He started again. "I forgot you could read minds there for a minute," he said, laughing nervously. "How much did you hear?"

"You're different," I said. "I don't know how though. What's the mist?"

"Well, have you learned about the Greek gods and goddesses?" he asked.

"Yeah a little," I said. "Why?"

"They're real," he said.

I gasped, "No way. You're just pulling my leg!"

"I knew you would never believe me," he said.

"You promised this isn't some kind of joke?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyways, I AM different. I'm a demigod, half mortal, half god. My father is Poseidon."

"How cool!" I exclaimed. "Do you like have powers?"

"Gods, I'm stupid!" he exclaimed. "I tried breaking out with my sword, and forgot to use my powers!" "Duh, Percy," he said, smacking himself in the forehead. "I'll try it later okay?"

"You have a sword?!" I asked, impressed.

"Yeah. I did. It got thrown down the incinerator. I forgot to check my pocket to see if it's back yet, or if it got torched."

"See if it's back in your pocket?!"

"Oh, yeah, it returns magically to my pocket."

"Your pocket?! How small is this thing?!"

"Oh, haha, yeah, I forgot to tell you. It's a ball point pen until you uncap it. It's called Riptide" He pull a pen out of his pocket, and took of the lid. He didn't even bother to keep the lid. He just tossed it on the ground. A sword sprang from the pen, and he was holding a three foot long sword. It gleamed bronze in the light.

"What is it made from?" I asked. "Cuz' that's not iron."

"Celestial bronze," he said.

"Umm, what's that?"

" Celestial bronze is sacred metal forged in Mount Etna. It's pretty rare, but it's the only metal that will harm monsters, other than imperial gold and stygian iron."

"Okay..." This was getting a bit hard to believe, but the proof was right in front of me. I had just seen a sword pop out from a pen.

"Okay, well, I'll give the water a go," he said.

He raised his hand, then scrunched up his face. Was this really all a joke? Was this a test from the school?

I read his mind to see if I could find out anything more he hadn't told me.

 _Why isn't there any water around me? That can't be. I mean, I'm getting signals from the water in our cups, and I could probably control the small bits of other liquids, which are probably medicines and stuff, but not right now, with how weak I am. For gods' sake. I'm an idiot. I should pray to my dad. He can bust me out of here pronto. Okay um, hey dad, I know this is a big request, but I'm like, stuck in this weird hospital/lab place where they are torturing me. Could you like send a wave to destroy this place or something?_

Suddenly, I heard a deep, but kind voice in Percy's head.

 _Perseus. Where are you boy? I hear you, but I cannot sense your presence. You are off the map._

 _I think I'm in a desert somewhere. I can't sense water anywhere._

 _I am getting a signal, but It won't hone in. You're either in California, or Nevada._

 _Oh, well at least I'm not in the Sahara._

 _That's the attitude boy. I'll let your friends know where you are. That should help them find you quicker. Good luck._

 _Dad, wait!_

But the voice was gone. Percy sighed. "My dad says..."

"I know," I said.

"Were you in my head again?!" he asked accusingly.

"Yeah, sorry," I bowed my head.

"It's all right. By the way, how old are you anyways? Would you mind telling me more about yourself?"

"I'm six and my name is Angel."

"How did you get the wings?"

"I'm a test-tube baby. The whitecoats inserted avian DNA into my genes. I'm 98% human, 2% bird."

"You were born here?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah. So were my flock mates."

"There's more of you guys?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge,"

"Umm, who named you guys?"

"We named ourselves, silly," I said, giggling.

"Umm..."

"Well, otherwise, I would have been called, Subject A19.

"Good point," he laughed. "So how much do you know about this place?"

"Well, we call this The School"


	7. Who Are You?

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it was kinda lame. I'll try to do better when Percy meets the rest of the Flock, and the Flock meets the other half-bloods. Lol. Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!

 **Annabeth:**

The first place that I need to go was the Athena cabin. I needed to grab my stuff, and put it on the Argo II. Yeah, we figured this quest was serious enough to bust out the flying ship, and of course, Festus was coming too. Since no horses ever occupied the stable onboard, Festus lived there now.

Right now, the giant ship was anchored above the Big House. We were going to California first, then, we would try other neighboring states. Hopefully we would find him somewhere in the desert, free him and six others, and go home quickly. But I knew that was not very likely. Quests were never that simple.

Suddenly, as I passed the Poseidon Cabin, I heard Tyson talking to someone.

"Should I go tell the pony man now?" he asked.

"Yes. Go tell him. Also, tell Annabeth," Poseidon's voice said.

Tyson nearly ran me over in his excitement to get to the pony man.

"Annabeth!" Tyson exclaimed, and wrapped me in a giant bear hug. Then his face fell.

"Percy is not here. Daddy says he talked to Percy,"

My eyes widened and I said, "What else did he say?"

"Daddy says Percy is in California or Nevada."

"Oh," I said, my heart falling. We had already known to search there.

"Anything else?" I pleaded.

"No," said Tyson sadly.

He rushed off to tell Chiron what he already knew. I didn't have the heart to stop him.

I told Leo that Percy was definitely in either California or Nevada.

"Shoot. We've got a lot of land to cover. He could be gone before we even search Las Vegas," Leo said dejectedly.

I grimaced, and Hazel said, "Annabeth, we'll find him if it's that last the we do."

Leo smiled encouragingly, and on that happy note, the Argo II set sail.

 **Gazzy:**

I couldn't believe Max made me stay at home while they went off and recued my little sister. That was seriously messed up. I was so mad, I blew up a tree. Okay, I actually just did that for fun, but you get the point. I was not a happy birdkid.

Iggy tried to comfort me, but I couldn't just sit there while my sister was in danger! We decided it would be a good idea to set up traps in case the Erasers came back. That, and, it helped occupy us.

Iggy rigged a tripwire across the dirt road leading up to the cliff. It would set off mines, and in case they didn't die from that, I hooked it up to bombs strategically placed so that when they exploded, they would knock over trees to block the road up ahead.

We rigged the front door to release an aerosol can filled with one of my deadly farts unless you held the doorbell in for five seconds. Hey, that wasn't my idea! Blame Iggy!

We stocked up on flaming molotovs, hand grenades, and a special type of bomb I invented.

It's hidden inside of a pinecone, so we can drop it from trees near unsuspecting Erasers and watch them go BOOM!

 **Percy:**

The little girl with wings told me how the wolf-men men were actually called Erasers.

"Who are the pencils?" I asked laughing. She giggled, and said, "No, their Erasers, as in they'll erase you out of existence."

"Oh," I said, frowning. "Not very pleasant,"

"The only way you leave here is in a body bag," she told me cheerfully. Well wasn't she a little ray of sunshine.

"How'd you get out then?" I asked.

"We had help from a nice whitecoat. But he's dead now."

"Oh. That sucks," I muttered.

She told me all about the members of the flock. I was surprised to learn that Max was actually a girl.

"Is it like, a nickname?"

"Yeah, kind of. Her full name is Maximum Ride," said Angel.

"Huh, Maximum ride. Continue."

She told me about how Gazzy was known for unpleasant surprises, and how they were the only related ones in the flock. She told me that Gazzy and Iggy loved bombs.

"Oh, okay... Why does Max let a eight year old make bombs?"

"Oh," she laughed. "If anyone knows bombs, it's Gazzy and Iggy. We get them books about explosives for every single holiday."

Okay. I had a pretty good feeling that Max wasn't the best mother ever. But, whatever, this was birdkids we were talking about here. They had survived for this long, so I guess they knew what they were doing.

"What about Iggy? How old is he?" I asked.

"14, same as Max and Fang." she said. "He cooks for us. Max is so bad at cooking, she would find a way to burn orange juice."

I laughed.

"What's really weird, is that he's the one who's blind," she said.

I gasped. Blind, blind, how was that familiar.

Angel peered at me, he wings brushing the bars of her cage.

Her wings.

Hawk wings.

Blind.

Then I remembered my dream.

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What?!" cried Angel.

"I dreamed about you!" I exclaimed. That was what the birds in the dream meant. The wolf... sorry, Erasers, had taken the smallest, white hawk with them. That signified Angel being captured.

"What was it about?" she asked excitedly.

"I saw a flock of hawks, fighting a pack of wolves. They were all odd colors, and one looked blind. The smallest one was white. I saw all of the hawks get knocked out, except for the little white one, which they took with them. It must have been you being kidnapped," I explained.

"Oh. Are your dreams normally prophetic?"

"Yeah. It's a thing with demigods," I shrugged. Suddenly, I remembered a question I was going to ask her earlier.

"Angel, how are those Erasers so strong?"

"I don't know, I think they might have them on steroids or something," Angel laughed.

"How is my blade harming them though. It should pass right through them."

"What?" Angel asked, confused. "How would it pass through them? It looks pretty solid to me."

"Celestial bronze only harms monsters and half-bloods, it just passes through mortals. They're not important enough for it to kill," I explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense,"

"Wait, how do you get through the airport's metal detectors?" she asked, frowning.

"Umm, I don't ride airplanes..."

"You don't?" she asked. "I mean, we don't ride airplanes either, but only because we can fly."

"Son of Poseidon thing. Zeus almost knocked me out of the sky the first time I rode an airplane," I grumbled.

"How do you get around?" she asked.

"Normally, I ride Blackjack. He's a Pegasus I rescued on one of my quests.

 **Angel:**

He grimaced, as if remembering something unpleasant. I entered his mind.

He was standing on the deck of a cruise ship, surrounded by monsters. A boy with blonde hair, and a nasty scar trailing down his cheek, stood facing Percy. He smiled, and said, "You'll never leave this boat alive."

Percy chuckled, and said, "One on one, what are you afraid of?"

The boy curled his lip. The monsters advanced. Some looked like giant dogs. Others were obviously cyclops. There were several dozen women with snakelike trunks for legs. They hissed, and jabbed at Percy with their barbed spears.

Suddenly, a man who was obviously half bear, lumbered onto the deck, hauling a pure black horse. It had wings. A pegasus. This must be Blackjack.

"Sir," cried the bear man, "Your steed is ready!"

The boy ignored him and kept staring at Percy. He growled, "I told you last summer, Percy. You can't bait me into a fight."

"And you keep avoiding one," said Percy. "Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?"

I liked this Percy already. He was the male version of Max.

The other boy glanced at his men uncomfortably.

"I'll kill you quickly," the boy said. He raised his sword, which was half steel, and half celestial bronze. So, I guess it could kill humans and demigods. It was about four feet long. That was a foot longer than Percy's sword.

The boy whistled, and a dude threw him a leather and bronze shield.

"Luke," said a girl standing beside Percy. "At least give him a shield." She had intelligent looking gray eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a small bronze knife drawn.

So the boy's name was Luke. Huh. Luke smiled wickedly, "Sorry Annabeth. You bring your own equipment to this party."

Suddenly he lunged at Percy. The sword went straight through Percy, and I had no clue how he was still standing, when I realized it had slipped between his side and his arm. His face contorted and he leaped back. He dove to the right of Luke, slashing at his unprotected side, but Luke was faster. He brought up his shield, and Percy's sword crashed into it, sending up sparks. Percy danced nimbly away, as Luke swung wildly at him.

"My, Percy," he sneered. "You're out of practice."

Percy suddenly jolted out of the memory.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and snarled, "You're in my mind again aren't you?"

"Sorry... Who's Luke?"

Percy grimaced, a sad look clouding his eyes. "It's a long story," he said.

"We have lots of time," I said.

And so, Percy started his tale, telling of a man he called Smelly Gabe, and how he had vaporized his Pre-algebra teacher.


	8. Electrifying Pain

Hey guys, next chapter! Thanks for following, Jennreadsbooks. Also, thanks for the nice reviews Sarah. I wish it could be a book too. Sadly, I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I wish I did, lol. ;P Enjoy this next chapter!

 **Max:**

Finally, after our second day of flying, we made it to Death Valley, where the School was.

We settled in a cave to get away from the heat. Sand blew around in the wind, and it was over a hundred degrees. I have three words for you: Death Valley sucks.

We wiped off our sweat, and started coming up with a battle plan.

"Okay," I said. "I'll try to contact Angel."

I concentrated, and thought,

 _Angel? Are you there?_

A few seconds passed, and I heard Angel's voice in my head.

 **Max! I knew you would come!**

 _Of course honey! But where in the School are you exactly?_

 **Well, before you try to rescue me, you need to get Percy.**

 _Percy?_

 **He's special. Very special. He's the only way we're going to break out of this place.**

 _Ummm..._

 **Just listen to me. He's...**

Suddenly, Angel shrieked and went silent. Oh god.

 _Angel?!_

 **Room... 1..0..5...**

Angel was flickering in and out. She must have been losing conciousness.

 _What wing?!_ I exclaimed.

 **W-weeest... I-I'm...in...s-south...wing...**

Angel screamed again. I pressed my fingers to my temples.

 _What room?!_

There was no answer.

"No!" I screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?!" cried Nudge.

"Angel cut out before she could tell me the room number she was in!" I cried in anguish.

"Oh no! That terrible. But don't worry Max, we'll find her anyways!"

"Did she say anything else?" asked Fang, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah. She said there was a special guy named Percy, that we should rescue first. She said he would be the key to getting her out. He's in 105, west wing."

"Okay, then let's go," said Nudge.

"Right," I said. "Follow me."

We flew over the barbed wire fence, and dropped into the yard of the School.

It was time to kick some major Eraser butt...

 **Percy:**

The little winged kid was adorable, don't get me wrong. But I was realizing that she was not quite so soft on the inside. She had been brought up in cages, tortured for three years of her life. Inside she was sad, but tough.

She was a good audience. She gasped in all the right places, and she laughed when I told her the dumb things I had done when I was younger.

When I finally finished, she was staring at me incredulously.

"Okay," she said. "So, you're telling me, you've saved the world TWICE now?!"

"Yep," I said.

"And you fell into to the pit of eternal damnation with your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

" And fought the Earth Mother in a giant battle?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," I said, laughing at her wide eyes, staring at me like I was a god or something.

"Hey," I said. "It wasn't just me. I had a bunch of friends to help me out too."

"Wow, you're all heroes. I wish I could be a hero, and save the world."

"Trust me, it's not worth it," I said.

"I don't believe you. If I could, I would want to be a demigod and have awesome powers!" she said, smiling like the sun.

I laughed, "Who would your parent be?"

"I know, Aphrodite. I could be friends with the Piper girl, because I can control minds too. She could teach me how to do it better."

I laughed again, and smiled at her. "Well I hate to burst your bubble," I said. "But you're 100% mortal." Wait a second. 100% mortal. Mortal. Mist.

How could she see my sword?!

"Umm, remember how I told you about the mist hiding our flying ship and stuff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you can see through the mist, and you're a mortal," I said.

"Your friend Rachel could see through the mist too," she said. "And I'm also 2% bird remember?" She fluttered her wings dramatically.

That was it!

"I get it now!" I exclaimed. "The mist doesn't affect animals. You're part bird!"

"Oh. That makes sense I suppose," she said.

"That's also why my blade can hurt the Erasers!" I said, laughing.

We sat in the cage for another hour or so in silence. The door opened. Two Erasers walked in. They unlocked the cage, and dragged out a struggling Angel who gave me a frightened look before they dragged her across the room and out the door.

 **Angel:**

The Erasers dragged me down the halls. I bit one of them on the wrist, and he shocked me. I fell still, and let them drag me the rest of the way.

We came to a room with a metal door. It was locked with an air hatch. The Erasers opened it, and pushed me into the room. As soon as they bolted the door shut, water started pouring from spigots in the ceiling.

Great. They were going to drown me to see how I reacted. Fine. I would remain calm, just to mess up their tests. I could be stubborn that way.

By the time I finished Mary had a Little Lamb, the water was to my ankles. By the time Twinkle, Twinkle ended, it was to my knees. And it was cold! I shivered but I refused to panic.

"Shut up!" shouted a voice on the intercom. I ignored it.

By the time I had sang Do Re Mi, the water was past my belly button and rising fast.

Suddenly, I heard Max's voice in my head.

 _Angel? Are you there?_

Relief flooded my heart. Max was nearby. She would come in and save us.

 **Max!** I thought. **I knew you would come!**

 _Of course honey. But where in the School are you exactly?_

 **Well, before you try to rescue me, you need to get Percy.**

 _Percy?_ she asked, sounding very confused.

 **He's special. Very special. He's the only way we're going to break out of this place** I told her

 _Ummm..._ Max said. The water was at my neck now. Suddenly, it stopped.

 **Just listen to me. He's...**

I screamed as hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through my body.

My head swam, and I sank to the bottom of the tank.

No! I will not pass out! I need to talk to Max.

I was running out of oxygen, and my mind felt like a piece of Jello, but I managed to reconnect. I forced the thoughts through.

 **Room... 1..0..5...** I thought, as hard as I could

 _What wing?!_ Max exclaimed.

 **W-weeest... I-I'm...in...s-south...wing...**

Then, electricity racked my body again, and everything went dark.


	9. To Escape, or Not to Escape?

**Annabeth:**

We hadn't even made it to Pennsylvania when we found our first monster. Or monsters, more like. Out of nowhere, a huge flock of about three dozen Stymphalian birds dive bombed us.

Clunk, Clunk, Clunk went feathers into the deck.

I dove out of the way as a feather whistled past my ear. Four more hit the deck behind me in quick succession.

Coach Hedge screamed, "Die Birds!" and raised his club. Seven darts impaled themselves in the club. He ran around yelling, "Die! Die! Die!", and whacking any birds that came too close.

Piper grabbed her cornucopia and a variety of fresh fruits shot into the air.

The flying mangoes, peaches, and watermelons helped catch incoming darts, and a few of the fruits managed to kill some birds. We had taken out a dozen or so now.

Piper launched some pineapples, and the monsters screeched as they were hit with the spiky fruits. A few well aimed coconuts, and three more were down.

Jason swung his gladius, clearing out a half dozen more.

I saw one coming from behind him.

"Jason, duck!" I shouted.

He fell to the ground as I threw my knife at the bird.

"Thanks," said Jason breathlessly.

I retrieved my knife, but there was no need for it anymore. Leo and Festus had toasted the rest of the birds.

By nightfall, we were to Missouri. No other incidents had occurred. I lay in my bed, wondering where Percy was, and crying my heart out.

 **Max:**

The pair of Eraser guards were down in the blink of an eye. Me and Fang snuck up on them, jumped on their backs, and broke their necks before they could even scream. They fell to the ground limp, and I kicked the door open and immediately saw a marker. Shoot. This was the East Wing.

We flew around to the opposite side of the building. I hopped over the barbed-wire fence with a little boost from my wings. Fang and Nudge followed closely behind. We pressed our backs against the wall, and Fang looked around the corner.

"All clear," he said.

We rushed around the corner and into a new patch of shadows. I saw the patrol Eraser walk around the other corner. He didn't see us yet.

I picked up a rock, and chucked it at the video monitor. It shattered, and the Eraser looked around, startled. He still didn't spot us. I crept along the wall in the shadows, getting closer and closer.

"Who's there?" he asked, right before I slammed the rock down over his head. He crumbled and I kicked the second pair of open. A startled Eraser reached up to sound the alarm, but Fang delivered a swift jab to his chest, and he double over, coughing. I kicked him where it hurts, and then spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor with a crash. Three more Erasers came around the corner in wolf form. I dove under one's legs, and he skidded to a halt. He turned around, growling, but I had already swung out my legs. They hit him in the knees, and he cried out in pain. He limped toward me, and I pretended to be tired. I put on my best frightened face, and cowered on the floor.

Then, I pushed off the ground, and my wings exploded outwards, propelling me into the startled Eraser. He landed with a thud, his head hitting the cold tile. I landed on his chest and rolled off.

Fang and Nudge had already dealt with the other Eraser. He lay unconscious on the floor, a huge bruise on his forehead from where they had thrown him into the wall.

"Let's go," I panted, and took off sprinting down the halls. Backup would arrive any second. We had to get this special boy named Percy, Angel had said, or we didn't stand a chance. Finally, I found it.

Room 105.

I gritted my teeth, and ran my shoulder into the door as hard as I could. The door came crashing in, and I grasped my throbbing shoulder.

A boy was in one of the cages, his mouth open in awe. He had untidy black hair and mischievous sea-green eyes.

"Um..." he said, and glanced at my wings.

"You're Max?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah," I said startled. How much had Angel told him?

"And that's Fang and Nudge," he said.

Okay then. Angel had told him everything. I didn't know whether to trust this guy, or to grill him for information. I decided to trust him. If Angel trusted him, she must not have seen anything suspicious in his head.

"Where's Angel?" I asked him.

"The whitecoats took her about an hour ago," he said, frowning. "I don't know where though,"

"Okay, well, let's get you out of that cage," I said, and started picking the complicated lock with one of Nudge's hairpins.

I heard alarms starting to blare outside the room. The boy said, "There's no time!"

"I'm not just going to leave you here!" I exclaimed.

"Stand back," said this Percy dude, whipping a ballpoint pen out of his pocket.

"Um, how do you plan on escaping with a pen?"

"Like this," said Percy, whipping off the pen cap and tossing it to the ground. My jaw dropped when a three foot sword sprung from the pen. It gleamed bronze in the light, and he casually sliced through the bars like they were made of clay.

The mutilated door clattered to the ground, and Percy reached into his pocket. He pulled a pen cap out. How had the pen cap... He had a sword. That was a pen. He touched the cap to the tip of the sword, and instantly, the sword shrunk back into a harmless pen.

I was too startled to talk.

"W-what? H-how?!" I stuttered, sounding like a complete and total idiot.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have a School to bust out of," he said, then frowned. "We'll have to spread out if we ever want to find Angel.

"She said she was in the south wing, but not what room. She screamed twice, and went quiet," I shivered.

"Okay. I'll take Corridor A. Max can take corridor B. Fang and Nudge, you take Corridor C and D," he said.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. Then Gazzy whined, "But what about us?"

 **Percy:**

"Gazzy?!" cried Max. "I told you to stay at the house! You and Iggy took a huge risk, traveling alone!"

"Sorry Max..." said Gazzy, bowing his head. "We were ambushed by Erasers," All of a sudden, Max turned from angry minotaur to protective mother. "What?!" she exclaimed, taking hold of Gazzy and Iggy, inspecting them for injuries.

"Are you okay?!" she asked. "What happened?"

"Well... the Erasers thought we were in the house, but we were actually in the trees with pinecone bombs," he explained.

"Pinecone bombs?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, we hid bombs inside of pinecones so we could drop them from the trees and watch Erasers go BOOM.

"Dude," I said. "Leo would love that. When we get out of here, you guys totally have to meet him!"

"Wait, you have friends somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you the whole story later," I said laughing.

"Okay whatever. What happened?"

"Well..." muttered Iggy.

"When we um, threw the bombs, a few got snagged in the Erasers fur. They were running for the house," said Gazzy.

"And umm..." muttered Iggy.

"Well, the house kind of um, is not existing anymore."

"What?!" cried Max. "You blew up the house?! Last time you blew up the swimming pool, and now you've gone and blown up the house?!"

I stifled a laugh, and Max glared at me.

I heard loud step behind us. I whipped around, and was face to face with a horde of at least twenty Erasers.

We never stood a chance. Max kicked one in his _bifurcum_ , and judo flipped another. Nudge was taken out with a single whack to the head.

I managed to stab one of them before I got electrocuted. Oh. I had forgotten about the dang zap collar.

I lay dazed on the floor. I saw an Eraser jump on Gazzy from behind, and snap a zap collar around his neck. Another Eraser punched Fang hard in the face, and while he was stunned, the Eraser snapped a collar around his neck as well. One of the Erasers pushed a button, and the two fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

Iggy cried out as an Eraser clawed his side. He stumbled, and the Eraser grabbed his arm, and snapped a collar on him as well. He jerked and shrieked as electricity flowed through his body.

I received another huge shock, and the world faded around me.

Well, that escape attempt failed miserably.


	10. Spill It!

Hi! Thanks for following me King Fiction and Princess Azarel Raven heart. I try my best to get writing in as fast as possible TrueTeal. Also, thanks for the favorite PrinceShadow11. Wow, I can't believe I have over 100 viewers already. Here's chapter 10! It's all Max POV, and it's long, so be prepared.

 **Max:**

I woke up with my neck throbbing. I winced when I felt the raw skin bubbling around my neck. I sat up, and gasped when I saw I was in a cage. Around me were my fellow flock mates and the boy who we had rescued. Angel was unconscious in one of the cages. At least she wasn't hurt.

"Max?" asked Nudge, grimacing.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Who is that boy?"

"I don't know, honey, I don't have a clue," I said. When he woke up, I was going to make him spill everything.

Suddenly, Angel sat up with a gasp, and coughed up water. She groaned and shuddered.

"Percy?" I heard her ask, he eyes still shut.

"He's still unconscious," I said.

Her eyes flew open, as she cried, "Max!"

She frowned when she realized the entire flock had been captured.

"You shouldn't have come for me," she said. "It wasn't worth it,"

"Of course it was worth it!" I exclaimed. "I never would have just LEFT you here!"

Gazzy woke up, and saw his sister. "Angel!" He cried, and frowned when he saw she was two cages away from him.

We were lined up like this. Nudge, Angel, Percy, Me, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy.

Angel looked at Percy with a worried look in his eyes.

"He needs to get out of here. Unlike us, he has a life he was stolen from," she said.

"What?!" I gasped. "You mean, he wasn't raised in a lab?!"

"No. Definitely not a lab," Angel said, frowning. A tear fell from her eye, and she said, "He's already endured so much pain and sadness. Of all of us, he is the one who deserves to escape,"

"So you're saying, even though he wasn't raised in a lab, he's suffered worse than we have?"

"Oh, he's had good times, but he's also endured things we could never imagine," she said.

Wow. That was saying a lot. We had seen brains on sticks that could actually think, people given wolf genes, and a whole lot worse.

Iggy sat bolt upright, screaming.

He stopped and looked around him, embarrassed.

"Sorry..." he said. "Did I interrupt?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

Then, the boy named Percy sat up.

"What, where?" he asked, then relaxed.

"Oh. right. Our escape plan failed horribly." He saw Angel, and said, "Oh, you're back. I met your family,"

"Yeah, I figured you would. I heard Max and told her to come get you first,"

"Oh. That was very considerate of you," he said, and frowned. Of course, I would have been fine on my own,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have an loads of friends willing to fight through anything to get me back, that's how!" he said.

"Umm, who are these friends? And I seriously doubt they are as powerful as the five of us. We have enhanced DNA bro.

"So do we, in a way," he said. Huh?

"Umm, and how is that?"

"I've been trained for combat my entire life," said Percy.

I raised my eyebrows, and asked, "Are you in the military?"

Percy doubled over laughing, and said, "I'm not even eighteen..."

I narrowed my eyes, and said, "Spill it. Who are you?"

"Well, the names Perseus, but I go by Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Okay, and?" I said.

"I'm not a normal human being. In fact, some might not consider me human at all. I'm half god."

"Half of God?!" I asked startled.

"No, you dork, half Olympian god," said Angel proudly.

"Olympian god... " I mumbled. "Like in the myths?"

Percy hissed when I said myths.

"Angel, you go ahead and tell her the story, I'm feeling woozy," he said, slumping to the bottom of his cage. He was itching at his back.

Angel told me how the gods we had read about in mythology books with Jeb were real. She told me we had to trust this guy, because she had seen what a good person he was, and he would do anything to help his friends.

"In fact," she said, "That is his fatal flaw," according to his girlfriend's mom.

"And who is his girlfriend's mom?" I asked curiously.

"Athena," she said cheerfully.

"Athena as in, The Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle?"

"Yep," chimed Angel, practically bouncing with excitement.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "Wait, just how many half gods are there?"

Percy sat up, still itching his back, and said, "Not half gods, half-bloods, or you can call us demigods if you prefer. That's why my camp is called Half-Blood Hill,"

"Very creative," I said, smirking. "But there's a camp full of you?"

"Yeah. Well, two camps actually," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Probably about three hundred total, but that's if you could the retired and younger kids at Camp Jupiter.

"Three hundred..." I stuttered, astounded. "So you're saying that your mom is a goddess?"

"Umm, no. My mom is a mortal who lives in New York and sells candy for Sweets of America.

"Your dad?" I asked

"Poseidon," he replied casually, as if this were something he said daily.

"Let me get this straight. You're the son of the god of the ENTIRE freaking ocean? And there are hundreds of you half god people. Bull. I don't believe it. Prove it.

"Well, isn't this enough?" he took out his pen and transformed it into a sword again. He put the cap back on it, and showed me the name written down the side of the pen. Anaklusmos.

"It means Riptide in Greek," he said.

"Watch," he said, and threw it across the room. It clattered to the floor.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "Why would you throw away a perfectly good sword?!"

"Give it a minute," he said. I stared at the sword, wanting to kill this idiot who threw magical pen-swords on the ground for no reason. Now the Erasers would get hold of it. I wondered how that hadn't already. I suppose they just thought he couldn't do much damage with a pen.

I chuckled at how little they knew. Then, suddenly, the sword vanished like a mirage.

"See!" said Percy.

"Where did it go?!" I exclaimed.

"Back into my pocket of course!" he said, laughing. He pulled the magical pen out of his pocket and held it up for me to see, laughter dancing in his sea-green eyes.

"How?!" I cried, baffled.

"It's enchanted, duh," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, whatever,' I said. But I was really impressed. I couldn't explain how he had done that.

"If you're the son of the sea god, get us some sushi because I'm hungry!"

"Umm, no can do, because we're in the middle of a desert," Percy grumbled.

"Oh, right," I said disappointed.

"But I can do a bit of fun with the small bit of water from our cups!" he said, smiling.

Everyone watched eagerly as Percy raised his hand.

The dingy water rose from our cups, and formed a perfect sphere in Percy's hand. My eyes widened, and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping half a mile.

"Okay, now THAT is impressive," I said, in awe.

"All my friends have powers, and they're all headed this way, right now. We'll be out of here in no time, unless of course, they run into a few roadblocks along the way," he said.

"Like what?"

"Well, flying ships tend to attract a lot of monstrous visitors."

"Flying ships?" Gazzy said. "That's not possible!"

"It is when you're talking about Leo," I said.

"Seriously, who is this Leo you keep talking about?!" I exclaimed.

"Just one of my friends. He's a son of Hephaestus that has the rare ability to summon fire. He loves building things, and for our last quest, he built the Argo II so we could go close the doors of death. Also, he tamed and rebuilt the bronze dragon that was terrorizing our camp, and named him Festus. And of course, you can't forget the holographic projection of Coach Hedge on Buford the Table,"

Angel giggled, like she actually understood the things he was saying.

"What language are you speaking?" I asked him, bewildered by the overload of information.

"Okay fine. Life is not going to be easy hanging out with you guys until I explain everything. I get it. So, it all started back when I was thirteen. I had gotten kicked out of every school I went to. Then, this girl named Nancy Bobofit was bullying my friend Grover. I was so angry. Suddenly, Nancy was just in the pool, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Then, my Pre-Algebra teacher who was always a jerk to me, came over, and dragged me into the Greek museum we were touring. When we got to an empty room, she..."

"Turned into a demon bat lady!" cried Angel.

"Umm... yeah..." muttered Percy.

"And demanded that you, 'give it back and you will suffer less pain'"

"Yeah, anyways, my Greek mythology teacher threw me this pen, and it turned into a sword. Just as she attacked, I swung the sword, and she exploded into golden dust. The rest of the year, everyone swore that this other lady had been our Pre-algebra teacher the whole year. The mist, which is a magical substance that prevents mortals from seeing things from our world, had covered it up. My friend Grover started acting weird. Then, when my mom and I went to the cabin on the beach where she met my dad, Grover arrived in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm. He had no pants on. It was because he was a saytr. He was panicked, and we all got in the car. Then, the minotaur showed up. He chased us all the way to Camp Half-Blood. WE managed to get the Pine tree that guarded the hill..."

"And then what happened?" Gazzy asked him eagerly for like, the millionth time. His voice was getting scratchy from talking for so long.

"Well," he said, "Hades showed up with Nico, and saved the day."

"Awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Fifteen minutes later, he was telling us the story of the mysterious boy who had got sent to Camp Half-Blood after he disappeared. That's when Leo showed up. Leo sounded like a funny guy alright. He had rigged Coach Hedge's megaphone to sound like Darth Vader, and say, 'Oink, I am a pig'.

Several hours later, he was recounting how he had trudged through Tartars with his girlfriend, Annabeth. I had to admit. I had never dreamed of such horrors as he described them. Drinking liquid fire to stay alive? Definitely not on my to-do list. Fighting the spirit of the Pit of Eternal Damnation with a Titan named Bob, a skeletal kitty, and a giant riding a Drakon? That was a new one.

The more he talked, the more I realized that he had faced hardships that would crush any regular human being. I felt like crying, just from hearing the pain in his voice when he described seeing Annabeth stumble around, calling his name not seeing him cry out in pain as poisons seeped through his bloodstream.

I wanted to give the poor guy a hug, but I had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate the movement.

After all he had been through, our suffering just sounded lame. You got experimented on by scientists and grew up in cages? Big deal, I walked through the Pit of Eternal Damnation, and a week later, I defeated the Earth Mother.

I developed a new respect for him, and his friends. They were real heroes. I agreed with Angel. If anyone deserved to be set free from this hellhole, it was this guy.

Then, suddenly, out of the silence, Percy gave a shriek and grabbed at his back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he cried. "My shoulders are on fire!"

"Turn around and let me see," I demanded.

He obliged. I saw that his shoulders were bright pink, like a baby's skin.

He gave another jerk and gritted his teeth. Two bumps rose from behind his shoulder blades. Then, he screamed in agony as two black bumps exploded from his back in a burst of blood. He fell to the floor writhing in agony. I realized what the bumps were.

The whitecoats had given him wings.


	11. A Gift From the Whitecoats

So, chapter 11 is here finally! This one will be Percy, Leo, Grover, and Max. Hooray, first Leo POV. This is a crazy chapter, so get ready!

 **Percy:**

I screamed as white hot pain exploded in my back yet again. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a red hot sword. I gritted my teeth as a fresh wave of pain racked my body.

Max put her hand on my back, between my shoulders and pushed. It helped a little with the pain, but not much.

"What is this?!" I cried my vision starting to go black.

"I'll tell you when you're in a better state okay. Just relax," she cooed, and let me grip her hand against the pain.

It went like this for several hours, with me fading in and out of consciousness, hot blood pouring from my back. I gasped as my body stopped feeling the pain, and my joints relaxed as I sank into oblivion.

 **Max:**

Finally, after over two hours of him groaning in pain, and blood spurting from the gaping wounds where his wings were pushing through, the poor boy finally passed out. I couldn't believe they had actually inserted DNA into a live human, not into a test tube baby. I didn't even know they could do that. They normally grafted them to Erasers, but those always failed.

His blood soaked wing fluttered slightly, as he sighed peacefully. I kept my hand on his warm back the entire night, laying down in my cage and watching him sleep. He looked like a baby angel, smiling as he slept, and I wondered what he was dreaming about. Finally, morning came, and everyone else woke up.

"His wings grew out a lot last night," observed Angel.

"Yeah, they're like Fangs!" said Nudge.

"Cool!" said Gazzy, grinning. "A new flock member!"

"Umm..." I said, startled. I hadn't thought about that. I suppose we would have to let him join us, now that he had wings and all.

Percy sat up with a jerk.

He winced, and grasped at his back. He gasped, when he felt his baby wings, feathers sticking together with blood. "Wings," he said.

"Yeah, that's what yesterday was all about," I muttered.

"Oh gods, wings! I can't have wings!" Zeus will kill me!"

"Oh, said Angel. He's right. Zeus would never let him fly!"

"What will Annabeth think?!" he cried exasperatedly.

"Hey," I said, "It will be all right."

"How can you know that?" he snapped at me.

"I just do," I said. "Your friends are coming to rescue us any time now.

"Right," said Percy, fluttering his wings experimentally.

"Hey," I said. "Scoot over here and let me try to was your wings off.

"Guys, I need your waters," I said to my flock mates, causing a chorus of groans.

"Wait," said Percy. "Blood is mostly water, and I managed to control poisons, so why not blood?"

"It's worth a go so that I can drink my water!" said Iggy.

He closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed. He grunted, and the dried blood liquified and ran to the floor, leaving his wings sleek and soft.

He moaned, clutching his head.

"Okay, that gave me a definite headache," he said, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Lie down a while and rest," I said.

He happily obliged, collapsing into a pile of limbs and feathers. Within minutes, he was snoring again.

 **Grover:**

I was in the middle of directing a group of nymphs, when I suddenly passed out. I saw Percy laying in a cage in a pile of black feathers. He was snoring loudly, and I realized that the feathers were wings. Percy had wings! I didn't understand the dream, but figured this must be an empathy link.

"Percy! I shouted. his dream form sat up, blinking.

"Percy, they're coming to rescue you. Stay where you are!" I cried. The connection was fading rapidly, and before Percy could say anything, it blinked out.

 **Leo:**

I was working on the sail where the dumb birds had sliced through them, when I saw Grover's face appear in an IM.

"I just saw Percy in a dream," he said. "I told him you were coming. He was sleeping in a cage!"

"In a cage?!" I cried, astonished.

"Yeah, you better hurry," said Grover, and then the IM cut out.


	12. The Rodent Bearing Sunscreens

Okay, I know my writing has turned into mostly dialogue. Sorry about that. I'll try to improve my writing quality lol. Also, this is it, the chapter you have been waiting for... The great rescue! Prepare for a long chapter with many POVs.

 **Annabeth:**

We had searched for hours. Frank had turned into an eagle, Leo had rode Festus, Hazel had ridden Arion, and I had taken the ship. We all scanned the desert for any sign of a building. We now knew Percy was in some kind of building, not just in the middle of the desert, thanks the Grover's IM. Gods, Percy was in a cage. I bit back my rage.

Suddenly, when we were reaching the edge of California and Nevada, the ground dipped sharply down and into a deep valley with white cracked ground. Death Valley.

I searched the valley for a sign of any person or a building, but all I saw was more cracked ground. Suddenly, my eyes rested on a shimmering circle of land, about a mile or so across.

Was it the heat? Or was it something else? Something like the Mist covering up a building?

I IMed to Frank, Leo, and Hazel. Soon, they were back aboard the ship.

I pointed at the shimmering section of land, and said, "I think it's a building covered by the mist."

"That would make sense I guess," said Hazel.

"Okay, I'll start up the fog generator and bring the ship closer," said Leo.

"Good idea," said Jason.

We peered at the ground from our cloud cover.

There! A whitewashed building shimmered into existence in front of us. It was huge, and a sign on the front of it said, "HRDTF8, _Human Recombinant DNA Testing Facility 8_ "

DNA testing facility? Why had a DNA testing facility captured Percy?! I would kill them all if they had messed with my boyfriend's DNA. What if they had made him forget everything again. The though made me want to tear out my own hair in rage. If they laid a single finger on him... Well, I would sent them straight back to Tartarus where they belonged.

I saw three burly men standing, their arms folded over their chest, guns hanging from their sides. This had to be the place. In the waterless lands. That was the desert. And this mist hidden laboratory where they did DNA testing? Sounded like a place where those werewolf guys would come from.

Which meant Percy was in there. And we had to get him out.

"Battle plan?" asked Jason.

"Umm," I thought. Then, a plan started to form itself in my head like clay in a potter's hands.

"Well I have an idea, but we'll need to get closer to find out if it'll work,"

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" said Leo, and parked the Argo II. The rope ladder fell down, and everyone but Calypso scrambled down it. She knew how to steer the boat apparently. Don't ask me how... I have no clue. I could barely make sense of the crazy thing, but she piloted it like she had been doing it her whole life.

Before the werewolf guys noticed, we were all crouched up against a side wall, the rope ladder already back on the ship. I looked at the cracked earth where the plaster met the ground, and finally spotted what I was looking for.

"Bingo!" I shouted.

"What is it?" asked Hazel.

"A mouse hole, I said pointing at the small hole chewed through the plaster. "Exactly what we need."

"Ummm, how is a mouse hole going to help us get into this place?" Leo asked.

"Uh oh..." said Frank, anticipating what was coming next.

"Yeah, sorry Frank but you're the only one who can turn into a mouse," I said shrugged.

Soon, we had a large rat outfitted with a tiny cloth bag. The bag contained three tubes of Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. I put in three, just in case there were other innocent people there who needed saving. Because our plan was, send in Frank with the sunscreen, and have Leo torch the place with Festus.

I added a note after a second thought. Then, off Frank the rat ran off into the mouse hole, and we got slathered with sunscreen.

 **Max:**

Out of a dark corner, a rat scurried into my line of view.

I sat bolt upright. It had been over five days since we had ate anything. They only gave us water.

I sat absolutely still as the rat came closer. As it emerged from the shadows and came within reach of the cage, I lunged , grabbing hold of its wormy tail. It screeched, and bit my knuckle drawing blood, but I held fast. I picked up the squirming thing and was about to bash its head on the floor, when I noticed it had a piece of cloth attached to its back.

The rat squirmed and look towards Percy, as if saying, "Help!"

Percy just stared, and asked, "what's that on its back,"

The rat suddenly burst free from my hands, and as he fell into my lap, he started to change. A millisecond later, I grunted as a couple hundred pounds were suddenly pressing into my lap. A panicked boy had appeared out of nowhere. He looked like a sumo wrestler, but I sensed he was weaker inside than out.

"Ahh!" I yelped, and swatted at him.

The force of my blow knocked him back into the bars. I stood up and backed to the other side of the cage. Who the heck was this guy? I narrowed my eyes. Baby sumo wrestler looking dude, who went with Percy and Hazel to Alaska. Frank right?

"Frank!" cried Percy!" and ran to hug his stunned friend, who was still staggering from the blow.

Before Frank could turn around, he kept hugging him and tucked in his wings. He raised his eyebrows at the others, so we all tucked in our extra appendages. I guess Percy wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Percy!" yelled Frank, his eyes gleaming. "I knew we'd find you!"

"Where's everyone else?" I said.

"Oh, right, I forgot, take this," he said, and handed me three tubes of sunscreen. At least that's what I think it was. It said in big letters on the front, _Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000_

Umm... SPF 50,000? I was pretty sure SPF 50,000 didn't exist, and Percy had told me about Jason, Piper, and Leo's experience with the sorceress Medea.

Percy took one and started spreading it all over him, including on his clothes and hair.

"Umm..." I muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Max," he said. "Demigods only use this stuff when we absolutely have to. It's extremely hard to come by, because it makes you immune to fire for thirty minutes. But if you don't want to be bald, or end up naked, I suggest you put it on your clothes and hair too,"

Gazzy laughed out loud and Fang scowled. What was up with Fang. He kept giving Percy untrusting looks, and glaring at him when he was asleep. It was getting kind of old.

We shared the remaining sunscreens, and Frank turned back into a rat and left. He left Percy a note. Percy, unfolded it, and smiled sadly. I love you too, Wise Girl," he mumbled to himself, and propped his head on his knees.

"So, why are we needing to be immune to fire?" asked Gazzy.

"Are there going to be bombs?" asked Iggy, excitedly.

"No Iggy, shut up and let him talk, geez," I said

"Well, Iggy's actually pretty close to the truth. Speaking of that, I got to remember to tell Leo to hide the ballistae. Although, knowing him, he would probably take you straight to them the moment my back was turned," he laughed.

"Ballistae?" asked Iggy, curiously.

"Are those a cool new type of bomb we've never read about?!" cried Gazzy.

"Well, kind of. Well, more like a missile that explodes on impact," Percy said.

"AWESOME!" they both cried in perfect harmony.

"We must find them, and find this Leo dude!" said Gazzy.

"Totally!" shouted Iggy.

"Anyways," Percy interrupted, that's not what's happening. The note Annabeth wrote me said that Leo was going to torch this place to the ground on Festus.

"Wait? Festus the happy dragon?!" cried Gazzy.

"Umm yeah..." said Percy.

"OMG, Max, I want my own bronze dragon that shoots fire and becomes a carry-on suitcase!" exclaimed Gazzy.

"Gazzy, grow up," I said laughing. Then I frowned, and said to Percy, "So he's just going to burn this place up?"

"Yeah, sounds like it. But don't worry, we'll be perfectly fine with our sunscreen.

"But Percy, there are other mutants here," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh. I didn't think about that. Maybe we should try to bring them the sunscreen?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think..."

BABOOM!

The ground shook, and Percy shuddered. "That would be parts of the School blowing up," he said, after the second boom rattled our bones. I saw flames licking down the hallways from the small window in the door. I heard whitecoats screaming, Erasers howling as they burned.

"Say bye, bye whitecoats!" Nudge screamed joyously.

"Say bye, bye Erasers!" cried Gazzy and Iggy in two part harmony.

"Say hello, Annabeth," mumbled Percy, joy leaping in his eyes just saying her name. I realized just how much they had been through, how much love that created for each other. They loved each other more than anything. Another flame burned in his eyes, a flame of hatred towards all that hurt his family and friends. We shared that one in common.

Then, a blast blew our cages into the wall, hard, and I slumped to the ground, sinking into the shadows like a ghost.


	13. Secrets

Annabeth and Percy are back together now! Hurrah! Enjoy! Thanks for following and favoriting Shinny Star :D

 **Annabeth:**

I raced to help Jason haul Percy's limp body to the Argo II. We had landed so that we could get other kids who were here with him. There were six of them. They were all younger than Percy. The oldest ones looked about 16 or so. The youngest was a little blonde girl with big blue eyes. She was probably about six. She was adorable apart from the large wounds she had gotten from the explosion. I was so mad at Coach Hedge! He had went ballistae crazy, and ended up shooting the room where Percy was being kept. If they hadn't have been wearing the sunscreen, they would've been disintegrated immediately.

It hurt my head just to think about the prophecy. Six of us, Percy, and Six of them. This sounded like Percy was the link to something big, and new. Could we not just relax and lead normal lives?! Gods, why were the fates so cruel. I cradled Percy's head in my lap, and gazed at his peaceful expression. A smile flickered across his mouth, and he shifted in my arms.

"Annabeth..." he muttered and I whispered back to him, "Percy,"

Then, of course, he had to wake up. He jolted upright, nearly braining me. "Annabeth!" he cried out.

He saw me sitting beside him, and he grinned ear to ear.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth!" he said, and held out his arms, still in a body cast. He had broken several of his ribs when the explosion had blasted him halfway across the room.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I launched myself into his arms, and he embraced me, weeping with joy. "I thought I had lost you again!" I cried, and he stroked my hair.

"What happened to you?" I asked, and his face darkened. His eyes took on a sadness I had never seen before. His shifted anxiously, as if trying to hide something from me. He grimaced and said quietly, "Not yet..." "Maybe when we're back at camp," he muttered. "When everything's normal again.

"Umm, Percy, about that, umm, I have a feeling things aren't going to be normal for a while now,"

"What do you mean?" he asked startled. I hated to do this to him, but he had to know.

"The day after you were kidnapped by those werewolf dudes..."

"e..as..rs," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"They're called Erasers," he said, shivering, and touching his neck. He gasped, and said, "You didn't take it off. Take it off! Get it off of me!" He jerked as if being electrocuted, panic in his eyes.

"What?!" I cried. "What's wrong?!"

He pulled something around his neck. I looked closer and saw that it was a piece of wire.

"Hold still," I said. He went still, and I hacked the wire off with my knife. "

The fear ebbed from his eyes, but he still looked like he had been broken. My soul ached, and I needed to know what had really happened. "Percy, " I pleaded. "Tell me what happened!"

He shuddered, and arched his back, as if trying to relieve a crick in his neck. His shoulders jerked, and his eyes filled with pain for a second, and then he was perfectly fine again. I wondered if I had imagined it. But a couple minutes later, he gritted his teeth, and I saw he trying not to scream.

"Annabeth, go, get Max," he croaked, doubling over in pain.

"Max?" I asked.

"Tall one, sixteen, brown hair," he said, and collapsed on the floor of the room. "Hazel!" I screamed. She came rushing in, saw Percy on the floor writhing in pain, and nearly fainted.

"Go get the tall one with brown hair, umm, Max,"

Hazel's eyes were wide, but she did what I told her to, sprinting off towards the guest rooms where the kids we had picked up were still sleeping soundly.

A minute later, she came rushing back, with the girl in tow, looking very unpleased about being woken. The little girl with big blue eyes came dashing in behind them.

Max's eyes widened when she saw Percy on the floor, jerking spastically, unable to talk through the pain. "He called for you," I said.

"Okay, everyone leave the room," she said.

"No. I'm staying here," I said.

She stared at me like I had three heads. She glared at me, and I realized she wasn't used to having her orders questioned.

"I'm only doing it for Percy's good," she snarled. "He isn't ready to face it yet."

"Face what? What's going on?" I asked.

Percy looked up at me his eyes pleading with me to trust this odd girl with an odd name.

"Fine," I sobbed . "I'll go. But I'm going to figure out what's going on, one way or another."

I let a sob escape from my throat when I closed the door. The little girl was standing there.

"Hey, it will be alright," she said in a surprisingly mature voice. She had a solemn look in her eyes, as if she was wiser than time itself. Huh. Weird things for me to think. She smiled, and went back to being a cute little girl again.

She skipped off, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Jingle Bells.

 **Percy:**

I groaned in agony as my shoulders throbbed yet again. Then, the pressure that had been built up in my shoulder blades suddenly dissipated, and the pain faded away. Ever since the first day, they had been throbbing, but now even that was gone. They just felt, well, done.

I got up and headed for the door.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" cried Max. "You're in no fit state to be up walking around!"

"They're done," I said.

"It's not possible," she said.

I pulled at the wings with the tiny baby muscles that were still forming, and felt the giant feathery masses pull away from my shoulders and rise up into the air.

I look to either side of me. The wings stretched over two feet longer than my fingertips on either side. They were massive, glossy, and black, and they were silky smooth to the touch.

"Okay, yeah. They're done all right," she said."Which means, in a few days, you can start flying,"

"Whoa, hold on a second," I said. "Who said I was ever going to fly?"

"I did," she said.

"Zeus will blast me out of the sky!" I exclaimed.

"After you saved his butt twice?" she said. "I doubt it. He'll be mad, but he won't kill you,"

"Still..." I said.

"You are going to try at least,"

"Fine," I scowled. She left the room and I looked at my new wings. They were black as night. I gave them a few flaps, and felt the power behind them, even in their weak state. Wind gusted around my room, knocking over a chair. I almost lifted off the ground. Excitement flooded through me, and I couldn't wait to start flying. Zeus could go eat his beard.

Leos voice echoed over the intercom, "Land Ho!", and a thump rattled through the ship's hull.

We had arrived back at Camp Half-blood.


	14. Camp Half-Blood

I had a lot of work to do, so this chapter is very late. I'm so sorry. :( But here it is now! Thank for all the support! Thanks for following kelphead2 and Nictorious! Thanks for favoriting Nictorious, it means a lot. Also, replying to the comment from TrueTeal: no this is definitely NOT the end. Expect much, much more! Enjoy! ;D

 **Max:**

Suddenly, a high pitched voice shouted over the intercom, "Land Ho!"

A thump rattled the ship, and I was almost thrown to the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Fang.

"I think we're at Camp Half-blood," I said.

"Oh, great..." muttered Fang. "We don't belong here Max, and you know it."

"Come on Fang, don't be so negative," said Angel. "These are good people."

I opened the door, and stepped outside. Percy was running down the hall. I followed him up to the deck, my flock trailing behind me.

Everyone was out of the deck. A handsome boy with blonde hair cut superman-style, and a boy with curly black hair and an impish face had Percy lifted on their shoulders

We were parked in the middle of a small field. On our left, there were a bunch of cabins, arranged in an Omega. One was bright green, had grass on the roof, and was decorated with flowers. Another had a flaming spear and a boar's head above the door. It was colored an angry red color, and the paint looked like it had been slopped on lazily. Another was the color of the ocean, and it seemed to ripple in the afternoon sun. A black trident was hung about the doorway. In the doorway, stood a monster. A cyclops. But he looked happy, and he was grinning. Arranged among the cabins, cheering and yelling when they saw Percy, were about a hundred or so people.

Mixed among them were little girls that had water dripping off of them, satyrs, and more little girls who were tinged green, and had leaves in their hair. Their dresses were woven from plant fiber. As I watched, one of these girls saw a satyr running at her desperately, his lips pursed for a kiss. Then, she turned into a maple tree with a poof of green smoke. The satyr kissed her bark at top speed. He crumpled to the ground, and the girl danced away giggling.

The campers helped us all off the Argo. Everyone was shouting, "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Gazzy and Iggy ran around, Gazzy describing to Iggy everything he saw.

Angel was busy looking for so said Piper, and Fang and I went to the Big House to ask if we could stay here for a while. We had nowhere else to go, now that Gazzy and Iggy had blown up our house!

Even if they hadn't we couldn't have gone back there. It was too dangerous now. We would have to stay with the demigods of Camp Half-blood, and try to hide our secret.

 **Leo:**

First things, first, I parked the Argo II back in Bunker 9. Then, just as I was leaving the forest, I heard snickering.

"Who's there?" I asked. No one but the Hepheastus campers, Chiron, Will solace, and the rest of the 7 knew where Bunker 9 was. I didn't know who this was, but they were not familiar to me.

"Darn it Iggy, now he knows we're here!" said a young boy. He sounded about 8 or nine.

Two boys ducked out of the trees. They were both blonde, with impish grins plastered across their faces. They reminded me of, well, me. I realized they were the mortals we had rescued along with Percy. I had only got a glimpse of them while they were unconscious before they were put in guest cabins. Now, I saw how blue the young one's eyes were, and how they sparkled with mischief. I already liked these two. The other one had blue eyes, but slightly cloudy looking. He wasn't even looked at me. His gaze was aimed to the left of me. I looked, but there was nothing there but more trees. Weird.

"Umm, what are you doing following me?" I asked.

The tall boy with the strange eyes shoved the younger one forward.

"It was your idea!" cried the boy, and shoved the taller one, who I assumed was Iggy, into my face.

"Whoa there, back it on up!" I said. "Why did you follow me here?"

"Percy told us all about you and everything! We heard you have explosives, and we wanted to see Bunker 9!" said the taller boy rapidly. Okay. I was not expecting that.

"All right," I sighed. "Follow me."

"Hooray!" cried the little boy. "By the way, I'm Gazzy, and that's Iggy. He's blind."

Ohhhh... That explained why his eyes looked so weird. But why did they have such weird names?"

"Why are you called Gazzy and Iggy?" I said. "Is it because Gazzy farts a lot?"

"Yep, we named ourselves!" said Gazzy, not at all jokingly.

A foul smell hit my nose, and I resisted the urge to vomit.

"Aww come on Gazzy, reaaaallly?" cried Iggy, coughing.

We came to the rock wall where the entrance to Bunker 9 was. I placed my hand on the wall, and it slid soundlessly inwards. The Argo II sat on its docking station, and blueprints lined the walls for various weapons of mass destruction, such as a magical strawberry harvester that had to be destroyed because it came to life and threw rotten strawberries at everyone.

"Where's the dragon?!" cried Gazzy

"Oh, Festus? He's in the Argo II right now.

"Can we see him, pleeeaaaase?!" cried Gazzy.

"I can't SEE him Gazzy," said Iggy.

"Whatever," said Gazzy, rolling his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig" These two were hilarious. I would have never thought that someone would roll their eyes at a blind person, then tell him they were rolling their eyes at him. The concept was ridiculous.

I took them to see Festus. Gazzy wanted to take him for a joyride.

"Why would you need a flying dragon when you..." started Iggy.

He stopped, like he'd said something wrong.

"When what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said guiltily. He put his hand out and felt the heat radiating from the dragon. Festus let him feel around his face and wings, once I told him that Iggy was blind. He creaked when Gazzy scratched on his neck.

"This is so cool!" he said, glowing with joy.

After they saw Festus, I showed them the ship's controls. They wanted to go outside and test the ballistae, but I didn't let them. I figured 8 year old and 14 year old kids shooting ballistae would probably end up blowing up the entire camp.

When we left the Argo II, they looked at everything strewn in piles on the floor. "Where are the bombs?" asked Gazzy.

"There aren't any..." I said. I didn't mention the possibility to make some bombs with some of the gasoline and nitroglycerin in jugs.

"Whatever Gazzy," said Iggy. "I felt enough stuff in here to make several of our favorite ones we only dreamt about!" he exclaimed, smiling hugely.

"Are you serious?!" cried Gazzy. "Even the exploding rat?!"

"Yeah!" cried Iggy. "We could probably arm the entire camp with bombs with how much nitroglycerin they have here. Not to mention the household cleaners!" he practically shouted.

Okay. Who the heck were these kids. They likes bombs. I mean, I can't blame them, I love bombs too, but these kids were obsessed!

"You can make bombs?!" I said, startled.

They ignored me, and Iggy tossed Gazzy a bottle of Windex, and some sawdust and Gazzy took an old soda can, and a small piece of metal he took from his pocket and combined everything. He tore off a rag from a small grease cloth, hung it into the soda can, and put a piece of duct tape to close the opening. He shoved it in his pocket.

"Is that a bomb?!" I asked, nervously.

"Well duh," said Gazzy, rolling his eyes.

Ok these kids were scary, but kind of useful too. I would have to remember that recipe. I wondered what the metal was though.

"Okay then..." I muttered.

He made another one and handed it to Iggy. Iggy stuffed a roll of duct tape and some sawdust in his pocket. Gazzy pocketed two lighters. These kids were weeeeird. I don't know why I let them take the stuff. I mean, they were only mortals. But something in the back of my mind told me they knew what they were doing.

I wondered what Iggy had been going to say before he caught himself. Why would you need a flying dragon when you... what?

It's nothing, I told myself. We left Bunker 9, and headed back for camp.

 **Annabeth:**

I was so glad to have Percy back, I decided to take a week off from re-designing Mount Olympus.

The thing was, he seemed so far away. He had been cringing away every time I hugged him. He still kissed me, but not like before. He had a funny look in his eyes, like he was hiding a huge secret. I couldn't figure out what it was though. What had they done to him at that DNA place?

If they had hurt him... I swear to the gods I would kill them all.

That night, the mortals joined us as we sat around the campfire.

"So, this is your camp, huh," said the one called Max.

"Leo showed us Bunker 9 and Festus the happy dragon!" cried the little boy.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Gazzy. This is Iggy," he said, pointing toward the tall one with disturbing eyes. They seemed to not be focused on anything. Gazzy saw my confusion and said, "He's blind."

Oh... that explained a lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

There was a tall pale boy who looked a lot like Nico. He had a permanent scowl on his face. A young girl with chocolate brown skin was babbling to some of the Aphrodite girls, and Piper.

"So you totally won't believe what I saw yesterday on TV!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" shrieked one of the girls.

"Like, Selena Gomez just was in a car accident, and she might die!" she cried.

"Oh Gods!" cried one of the girls. "That's awful!"

"I would cry but it would totally ruin my mascara!" said Drew.

Piper rolled her eyes at Drew, who stuck her tongue out in turn.

"You get cabin cleanup tomorrow morning," Piper said to Drew. Drew sighed and stomped away in a huff.

"Hi Piper!" I called.

"Hey Annabeth!" said Piper. "This is Nudge! She talks A LOT."

Max, who was standing near me, laughed and said, "We call it the Nudge channel: ALL Nudge, ALL the time!"

I snickered and Nudge rolled her eyes. I liked this Max girl. She was pretty funny. I had figured out that she was the leader, and she took care of everyone else. I had a feeling they didn't have any parents, or didn't know their parents. I decided to ask.

"So, do you guys have any parents?" I asked, casually.

"Well, of course we have parents, duh," said Gazzy. They had odd names man.

"But we don't know who they are," said Iggy.

"We're test-tube babies," explained Max. Test-tube babies?!

"Test-tube babies?!" I cried. The other campers turned and stared. Chiron gave Max an astounded glance, and said, "Well, I think we may not be quite done with the quest. I believe these mortals have something to tell us. Take a seat and let's hear what they have to offer,"

It didn't sound like a request. I sat beside Percy, and he reached out to hold my hand. Max stepped forward and cleared her throat. The tall, pale boy fidgeted like he was about to explode. Gazzy and Iggy (seriously who named these kids), were looked around nervously at the campers staring at them. The small blonde girl looked excited and was looking around at everyone and smiling. Nudge winked at one of the Aphrodite campers.

"Umm, Hi," said Max.

"So, umm, my name is Max, and this is Fang," she said, pointing at the tall pale boy who looked extremely uncomfortable, and was scowling at everyone still.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Why are you..."

"Named such weird things?" said Fang angrily.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I muttered, blushing furiously.

Max gave him an angry look, and he looked away.

"We named ourselves, that's why," she said.

Camper looked confused, and muttered amongst themselves.

"Now I know you're wondering why we named ourselves," she said, and some people nodded.

"It's because we wouldn't have names otherwise. We were test-tube babies, raised in a lab."

People gasped, and Chiron looked like he was about to faint.

"Go on," he said awkwardly.

"Well, we were kept in cages for the majority of our childhoods, and experimented on, tortured, and bla bla bla, bla bla. We only got out three years ago thanks to a nice whitecoat."

Everyone gasped including me. Whitecoats. The ones in the prophecy.


	15. A Chilling Story

Thanks for continuing to read and being so nice in the reviews! Enjoy!

 **Max:**

The second I said the word whitecoat, everyone gasped, and the girl named Annabeth looked like she was about to faint.

Percy grasped her hand, and said, "Are you okay Annabeth?!"

"Yeah..." she said. "I'm fine. The day after you left, Rachel issued a prophecy. Rachel, will you recite it please?"

"Sure," said a girl in the back. Everyone turned to look at her as she chanted.

 _When the earth has fallen, and flames rise again,_

 _Angels shall arise from mortal sin,_

 _17 days after the feast of Spes,_

 _The heroes face another quest,_

 _The sea snatched from wisdom's hands,_

 _Taken away to the waterless lands,_

 _The birds must be freed from the School,_

 _Where mortals labor under witchs' rule_

 _When mortal, god, and beast become one,_

 _Wolves and Whitecoats have not yet won,_

 _Six shall go, and bring back seven more,_

 _The secrets they hold shall open the door,_

 _A new threat arises, stronger than before,_

 _Listen to the Voice or blood will pour_

I barely managed to keep my head. Nudge gasped, and Fang looked like he was trying to swallow a raccoon.

Gazzy sat down hard on the bench, and now Percy looked like he was going to faint.

That was too close. One wrong move and we'd be found out. I didn't really want an entire camp full of people knowing we had wings. Even if they were half gods. I thought about it. Most of the prophecy had already happened. And it said our secrets would open the door. Did that mean they were destined to find out? I hoped not.

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell me?" Percy cried.

"I tried to earlier, but you started convulsing!" wailed Annabeth. "So you know something about this prophecy?" she asked hopefully.

Percy glanced at me nervously, and I nodded. We couldn't keep hiding secrets from them.

"Well, umm, actually I do..."

"How much of it?" asked the Aphrodite camper, Piper.

"Well, I know what the whitecoat and wolves part means," "And the School part."

People stared at me.

"We are the ones with the secrets," I said. I wasn't planning on telling about the wings quite yet, but I was willing to talk about what they had done to us at the school.

 **Annabeth:**

"We were tortured by whitecoats at the school,"

"Whitecoats..." said Jason, dumbfounded.

"Scientists who work at the School," said Percy.

" The School?" asked Hazel.

"It's what we call the recombinant DNA testing facility in Death Valley," explained Max.

"What did they do to you?!" cried Frank, who was practically Percy's distant brother.

Percy shivered, and his eyes froze, looking but not really seeing. Oh gods, if they had hurt him... No I wouldn't believe it... No... No!

"Percy, it's okay, you can tell us," said Piper.

He gulped, and said, "Well, I woke up in a cage, in this weird building. I was left in the cage for about two days with no food or water,"

I gasped, and so did several others. They had done this to my boyfriend. How could anyone, much less a mortal do this to him? How had he not escaped?

"Oh gods, Percy!" I cried. I instantly hated the whitecoats, as the strange mortals called them.

"Wait," said the kid called Angel. "That isn't nearly all of it."

"Well," said Percy, shivering, "I had that metal collar thing on, and when these guys came to get me from the cage finally, I attacked them, and..."

He touched his neck gingerly, and when I looked closer, I saw that the skin was blistered and raw.

"Oh my gods, Percy! They burnt you!"

"Well, more like shocked me," he said, shivering. I didn't even want to keep listening, but I did.

"They made me run full speed on a treadmill and if I slowed down I got zapped. I finally passed out. Then, the next day they brought in Angel here, unconscious,"

"They made you run full speed after two days without food or water?!" cried Hazel, cringing.

Everyone stared at Percy, and the mortal kids. One of the Hermes campers fell into a dead faint.

"Hey," he said, "Those guys had it worse. They went through this every day of their life up until three years ago,"

Oh gods. They had done this to these mortals every day for years! It was too painful to imagine. If we hadn't have rescued Percy... Gods no... I can't think like that or it will break me...

"That's not all," said Angel. "They made him run through a maze, and shocked him every time he slowed down. They increase the heat as you go, and if you stop, they make it get hotter much faster. Percy, show them your feet,"

Percy winced and obliged. Some campers shrieked when they saw the underside of his feet. I couldn't stand to look at them. They were bright red, covered in angry boils and burns. I didn't even know how he had been walking on them earlier.

"Oh gods, oh gods," I screamed. This was too much.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's okay, I'm fine," he said, but he didn't look fine at all.

"Percy, continue," said Chiron shakily.

"Well, they made me walk around and touch my toes and other random weird stuff one of the days. They kept drawing my blood. And then one day, Max, Fang, and Nudge busted in the door to the room, and we met up with Gazzy and Iggy. Angel was missing, so we went to find her, but ended up getting ambushed. So everyone was caught,"

Angel cleared her throat, and said, "Yeah, I was in a room full of water, being electrocuted at the time..."

Electrocuted?! I remember the one time Percy got slightly fried from my friend Thalia, and he came out staggering. After what they had done to Percy, I couldn't imagine how hard they had shocked this poor little girl. Gods, I could kill them all with my bare hands right now. NOBODY does those kind of things to MY boyfriend.

"Well, after that, they did more blood tests, made me run on the treadmill again, and measured my pain index,"

"Ummmm, what does that mean?" asked Leo uncomfortably.

"It means they stuck sharp objects into him while he was wide awake," said Max darkly. She had a scowl on her face, and she said, "Show them your stomach Percy. He obliged, and lifted his shirt. I nearly screamed when I saw dozens of deep cuts, just starting to scab over. They had mutilated his skin to the point where it was barely recognizable.

"Percy!" I screeched, and almost hugged him, when I finally realized why he had been cringing away when I hugged him. Gods, I had been hurting him!

"Oh gosh, that's going to need a LOT of ambrosia," said Will.

Percy winced, and lowered his shirt.

I balled my hand into fists. I could scream. I just wanted to bury my head into Percy's shoulder and cry. Who would do these things to kids?!

Out of the silence, Angel said, "Look," and lifted up her shirt. So did the rest of the mortals. They all had hundreds of scars covering their stomachs. Their skin was so ruined, it looked almost pure white because of all the scars crisscrossing across their bare skin.

They also lifted up their feet, and I gasped, when I saw that their soles were entirely made of blackish, dead skin. They had made them run through that maze so many times, their skin had shriveled up and died.

Even the little girl had the foul marks the whitecoats had left on her. I now noticed the remnants of a black eye, and I realized that Max had been limping the entire time. I realized that she had been concealing a broken ankle the entire time. Gods, I remember when I broke my ankle. I couldn't even move it, much less conceal it that well. The more I looked at them, the more wounds I saw. Some were old, but several looked brand new. Fang had a big lump on the back of his head. Gazzy was missing several teeth.

These kids had been through a lot. So had Percy. Oh gods... I couldn't believe he had kept this from me for a whole day. This was awful.

Finally, everyone dispersed. When we got back to the cabin, Percy gave me a kiss goodnight, and rolled over on his side. Which I thought was very odd, because he NEVER slept on his side. He was a back sleeper. Whatever. Maybe his back is hurting him again. I cried as I slowly drifted into a restless sleep.


	16. The Power of Love

Hey guys. I'm posting as fast as I can with all the schoolwork and all. Haha. :P Thanks for following and favoriting, Animanga-smile14. Thanks for favoriting FaithfulWishes2001. This is what you've all been waiting for. When the sea flies...

 **Percy:**

I woke up to something prodding into my stomach. I groaned and sat up. A figure loomed over me. As I blinked, it got hair, and a dazzling grin. Angel was standing over me, looking like she was going to bounce out of her skin.

"Come on Percy!" she said, giggling.

"What do you want?" I grumbled sleepily.

"It's time for you to try and fly," she said excitedly.

"Oh alright," I sighed, and rolled out of my bed, careful not to wake up Annabeth.

I figured they were going to drop me over the sea or something, but instead, Angel led me to the strawberry fields.

"What about the harpies?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, haha, no need to worry about that. We fly extremely fast after a good meal.

She patted her stuffed belly. I remember that she had eaten two cheeseburgers, a big wedge of cheese, and a plate of french fries, and two sodas. And she was only 6... Max ate three large tacos, a plate full of fries, an entire large bowl of fruit, finished up with four scoops of ice cream that were absolutely drowning in chocolate syrup. If they ate like this every day for the last three years, I had no clue how they didn't weight five hundred pounds. But somehow, they were all as skinny as rods. I couldn't say much though. I ate a ton as well, now that I had wings. Maybe we required more calories than average humans I guess.

Finally, we found the rest of the flock lounging on the soft grass at the edge of the strawberry fields.

"You ready?" asked Max.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

She cut slits in all of our shirts, and I slipped my giant wings through them. They pulled out their wings as well, and they looked so, well, majestic.

My wings were pure black, but were shinier than Fangs. They glistened slightly in the bright light of the full moon, whereas his were coal black.

"Okay. Let's go," I said.

Max and Fang grabbed me under my armpits and hauled me into the sky. Looking down made me dizzy, but I forced myself to keep staring at the ground. If I was going to fly, I couldn't be scared of heights.

"Why aren't we doing this over the ocean?" I asked them.

"You'll find out," said Max.

Fear clutched at my insides, and my head spun. What if I couldn't fly. What if my wings were too weak? I would be one giant demigod splat on the ground by the Big House, that's what would happen. I started panicking. I didn't want to try this. I wasn't ready.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I cried, as we went higher and higher. We were already a good half mile into the air. They ignored me, and then, suddenly, I was falling, falling, falling through the sky, the air whipping through my hair, my eyes burning.

Suddenly, a weird fluid leaked into my eyes, and my eyes stopped burning. It was as if the wind had stopped blowing in my eyes, but I could still feel it, I was still plummeting to my death.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, flailing. I heard Max and Fang screaming at me from above me, but I couldn't understand them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screeched, and pulled out my wings. They caught the winds, and painfully jerked up. Ow! I came to a halt, and started drifting on the wind. The pain faded away, along with the fear, and I was suddenly whooping and hollering. I gave my wings a flap, and I sped away, towards the ocean. I was now a bird of the ocean. Which meant, wait, I could fly underwater... My wings wouldn't get wet because I couldn't get wet unless I willed myself too. Which meant... The rest of the flock caught up with me, and Gazzy shouted, "Woohoo! You're a natural!"

"Great job," said Max.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" I shouted, as I whisked over the forest. I heard an animal growl below, and I shouted, "Beat it!"

Max laughed, and put on an extra boost of speed to catch up with me. I dove down through the trees, dodging tree branches and cutting around tree trunks. My wings felt so natural. Flying came as natural as controlling water to me. Piece of cake.

Finally, we landed back by the Big House to catch our breath. Out of the silence, I heard someone say,

"Well, I think you have something to tell the other campers..."

"Chiron?" I said, and spun around. The horse-man was standing in the shadows of the front porch, his arms crossed. He didn't look angry, more surprised.

"Now I understand the prophecy..." he said, and allowed a small smile.

"How did you find out?" I asked, panting.

"Grover told me he saw the wings in the empathy link,"

"Oh..." I said. Great. Now Annabeth was going to find out from Chiron. Not the way I had planned to dump the info on her.

"Annabeth?" I said, nervously. Did she already know?

"No Percy, she doesn't know yet. I would advise you and your friends to go your cabin right now and give her time to let it sink in before this morning. I cannot keep this secret from the other campers. It is vital that they understand the prophecy."

"I... I understand sir," I mumbled.

We tucked in our wings, and trudged back towards the cabins.

"Great..." sighed Fang. "Just great..."

"Fang," Max scolded. "You know that they would have figured out sometime or another."

"Not if we had left!" said Fang. "We don't belong here, and you know it Max."

Max shrugged, and I sighed.

"I just don't know how to do this..." I said.

"Just be honest," suggested Max.

"I know..." I said.

They stayed behind as I walked up to the entryway of Poseidon's Cabin. I heard Annabeth breathing softly, and Tyson's rumbling snores. The cool, salty air calmed me down, and I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I plodded to Annabeth's side, and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She moaned, and rolled over, blinking.

"What are you doing up this early?..." she muttered, half asleep.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you," I said, hesitantly.

 **Annabeth:**

I rolled over, and looked up at Percy, still half asleep. It was like four o'clock in the morning. Why was he waking me up?

"What are you doing up this early?..." I asked him sleepily.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you," he said nervously, his eyes flicking around the room. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Does this have something to do with why you've been acting odd ever since we rescued you?"

"Ummm... Yeah I gueeessss..." He said, twitching uncomfortably. This was obviously extremely hard for him.

"Go on Percy, I won't judge," I said soothingly.

"Well..." he mumbled. "Remember how the lab you rescued me from was a recombinant DNA testing facility?" he asked.

"Yeah... What does that have to do with anything?" I said, but as soon as it left my mouth, I realized. Recombinant DNA meant combining two different types of DNA, most often, human and animal. Mortal, god, and beast become one... They... They had done something to Percy!

"Oh gods, Percy, what did they do to you?" I cried.

"Shh, Shh," he whispered and sat down on the bed beside me, stroking my hair.

"Percy please tell me," I pleaded.

"Well..." he started, and then someone cut him off saying, "We have wings."

Max stood in the doorway, with massive tawny wings speckled white, spread out behind her, a scowl on her face, and an angry look in her eyes.

"And, I swear Annabeth, if you make him feel bad about this, I will personally strangle you, and then dig you up and kill you again!" I jumped, startled, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping. I had seen some weird things before, but this topped them all. Mortals with wings?!

"P..p... Percy..." I gasped. I looked at his back. Now I realized why his shirt stuck up slightly funny recently. It wasn't just how the shirt fell. It was because there was something there. Folded wings... The whitecoats had given my boyfriend wings. Good gods of Olympus.

I sat there blubbering like a startled seal, unable to form words. The other mortal kids filed in, each spreading their wings. Angel's wings were much smaller than the others' wings. They were pure white. Nudge's wings were a yellowish tawny color. Gazzy's wings were a very pale cream color, and Iggy's were a very light gray. Fang had the biggest wings, at about seven feet each, and they were coal black. They loomed menacingly over him, casting him in shadows that deepened his scowl and highlighted his sallow eyes. I shivered and looked back at Percy.

He bowed his head, and slowly, wings lifted up from his shoulders, rising silently. They were as black as night, and the feather were silky and sleek. They were at least six feet each.

"Oh, Percy!" He looked up at me, guilt and shame in his eyes. His wings drooped, the tips touching the ground.

"They... They're beautiful..." I said, crying.

He blinked in surprise, and held out his arms. I threw myself into his warm embrace, and he wrapped his wings around us, hiding us in a cocoon of warmth. He pulled me into a kiss, and I let myself melt into him. The fact that he had wings was still sinking in when we finally pulled away, gasping. He had a smile on his face, the first one since we had rescued him from that awful place. My defenses crumbled into dust, and I wept, wept for what they had done to him, cried out my anxiety and worry, sobbed for the many children they had hurt.

The others had gone, sensing that this was a private moment I suppose.

I sat in his lap in the doorway, leaning against his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me, and we looked at the stars, until the sun rose above Half-Blood hill, and campers started waking up around us. He folded up his wings through slits in his T-shirt, and the conch shell echoed through the valley.

We followed the other campers, various dryads and water nymphs to the mess hall. Percy held my hand all the way there, and I squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, no-one will care that you have wings now. You're still the same old Percy," I whispered.

He laughed, and asked, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You're such a seaweed brain!" I said, giggling. I was so relieved that he was not really changed by that place. Yes, maybe he had two extra appendages attached to him now, but he was still the same Percy I knew and loved.


	17. The Prophecy is Completed

Sometimes, secrets cannot afford to be kept. The camp must know... A quest must be proposed... Thanks for all the support everyone! By the way, this is the last chapter... Okay, you can cry now... Haha... Fooled u! De last chapter in dis book! :D The next will be coming out, chapters at a time, at the same pace! The reason why I split the books is because this one is getting quite long, and because I need another prophecy. I didn't want to have two prophecies in one book, lol. Also, check out my new story, if you have read the wings of fire books. (it may start after _The Brightest Night_ , but I would advise having read all of the books so I don't spoil them.) Also, thanks for favoriting, imjustanotherPJOandHoOfangirl. Also, Thanks soooo much for the awesome review Kelphead2! I love the support, it really keeps me going. Last but not least, in this extremely long header, you should pity me, I'm writing this entire chapter with a toothbrush bristle stuck in my throat, and it hurts! :(

 **Piper:**

Annabeth, I noticed, broke the rules yet again this morning by sitting with Percy and Tyson at the Poseidon table. But I couldn't blame her, she'd just got him back. I doubt Jason would ever let me sit at the Zeus table though. He was too much of a rule-follower...

Chiron stamped his hoof to get our attention, and we looked up at him.

He looked extremely uncomfortable this morning, although I had no idea why. We'd just got Percy back, for gods sakes.

"Ahem," he said, clearing his throat loudly.

"As of late, I have been informed of something rather alarming.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Percy winced, and Annabeth squeezed his hand. The mortal girl named Max was scowling along with Fang now, and the other mortals looked uncomfortable and angry as well.

"As you might recall, the place we rescued the mortals and Percy from was called a recombinant DNA testing facility. Human Recombinant DNA Testing Facility 8, or HRDTF8 to be precise.

"And?" asked Leo. "What's your point?"

"My point is, that these mortals are not ordinary. For example, did you ever wonder how they could ALL see perfectly through the Mist?"

Campers gasped, along with me. I never had thought of that. Now that Chiron asked, it seemed extremely peculiar and suspicious. Were these demigods after all, or monsters in disguise?

"Now, I think that the mortals would like to explain themselves, rather than me tell you for them, so, will you please take a stand?"

The mortal obliged, but they didn't look happy about it at all.

"Well, umm," said Max.

"We're special because the whitecoats at the school made us special..."

"How?" asked Hazel.

"Well, do you know what Human Recombinant DNA means?" asked Max, frowning.

I certainly didn't know. Was this some crazy DNA thing that had made these mortals special? Able to see through the Mist?

"Recombinant DNA means that a certain species is given another species DNA..."

"So animals were being given human DNA?" asked Frank, looking very confused.

I had a feeling that wasn't it.

"More like the other way around..." said Max, looking extremely uncomfortable still.

"Humans were being given animal DNA," said Annabeth, looking slightly ill.

How was she part of this? Did she know how these mortals were special? Was she the one that told Chiron?

"Okay, fine, I might as well get this over with..." said Max. "We're 2% bird."

Campers looked around at each other in amazement and disbelief. It didn't sound like she was lying. Was it really possible to give bird DNA to humans? I mean, compared to a winged horse and a golden giant springing out of a monster lady's headless body, it wasn't too weird, but still.

"No way!" said one of the Iris campers. It was the guy named Butch.

"You can't have wings, that's for sure, or they wouldn't work..."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, obviously, they would have to be, like 25 feet in wingspan to lift a human. The only reason the Pegasi can fly is because they have hollow bones, and a fifteen foot wingspan!

"Well, that's pretty close to what we have. We have hollow bones, and my wings are 14 feet in wingspan," said Max.

And with that, she shrugged off the windbreaker I had given her, and massive, tawny brown wings with white speckles sprang up from behind her, and a small gust of wind brushed against our faces. She... She... Had wings!

Everyone stared, to awestruck to speak, and one by one, the other mortals, shrugged off their jackets, and wings sprang up from their backs as well. Still speechless, I studied their wings. Maxes and Fangs were both about fourteen feet, and Fang's were coal black, looming menacingly over him, like dark clouds. Gazzy's wings looked like a barn owl's wings, and were about 10 feet. Iggy's were light gray, almost white, and were longer than any of the others. he had a staggering fifteen feet wingspan! Nudge's wings were very light tawny, and approximately 13 feet, and the little girl, Angel, had an 8 foot wingspan.

"How, how?!" cried Butch, stepping back.

"There's no way they could fit in a shirt!" exclaimed Leo.

"They fold up behind our shoulder blades," Percy said. Wait. Did he just say, "our shoulder blades?" "Our?!"

"Our?" asked Piper, frowning.

"Yes... Our..." said Percy, standing up and going to the front with the mortals.

"Our wings..." he said, and pulled off his jacket. Campers gasped, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Wings sprouted from his back. They were huge, with shiny sleek feathers, and were pure black, but unlike Fang's they had a slight shine to them. They matched his hair almost perfectly. I estimated that he had a 14 feet wingspan.

Wings. Percy had wings... Percy had WINGS! Campers screamed, and it took one of Jason's lightning bolts to get everyone to quiet down.

"Wings, oh gods, Percy, you have, you have WINGS!" cried Hazel.

Leo was grinning like a madman, and shouted, "That's awesome! Have you tried flying yet?!"

"Shut up Leo. He can't fly, Zeus would kill him!" said Jason.

"Actually..." Percy said, "I have tried flying. Well, not tried, but did fly,"

People ogled at the mortals and Percy. Percy could fly now... It was so stunning it was still sinking in...

Annabeth looked like she had already been told. She didn't look upset though. She was watching him, smiling encouragingly, and she seemed proud of him.

Leo poked his shoulder blades, and Percy stifled a scream.

"Ow!" he shouted, and Leo jumped back a mile.

"Dude! I'm so sorry!" yelped Leo, who looked very alarmed.

"It's alright man, it just hurts still where they came out..." said Percy, still wincing.

"Came out?" asked Annabeth.

" They injected him with avian DNA. It caused him to sprout wings, extremely rapidly. He was on the floor screaming and bleeding everywhere for hours!" said Angel scornfully.

Geez that little girl was morbid. I couldn't believe that they had done this to Percy. He was such a good guy. I couldn't imagine any mortal cruel enough to do that to laughable, kind, and clumsy Percy. Man, if I was this mad at the whitecoats that did this to Percy, Annabeth probably wanted to dismember them and feed them to the sharks by now.

"Well, now that we have learned this lovely piece of information, I believe that the prophecy is complete," I said, cringing when I saw Rachel shaking her head.

"No Piper, it's not," she said. "What about the new threat rising, stronger than before, and listening to the Voice?"

"Well..." ventured Max, "I believe the new threat is the School, obviously, and we had been free from it for a while. Also, the Erasers are a newer edition, a stronger edition."

"Plus," added Annabeth, "They obviously have a god or goddess on their side now, to be able to shroud the entire building in such powerful Mist."

"I don't know about the Voice though..." said Max, her voice breaking off. Two seconds later, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her head, and screaming bloody murder.

 **Max:**

Pain flared in my brain, and I fell to the ground, as a monotone voice that was neither male nor female, young nor old, said plainly,

 ** _The Voice would be me._**


End file.
